The Water Wolf and Ice Dragon go to Ouran
by Triggerhappy Panda
Summary: What happened when hollows are trying to attack Ouran academy but failing every time for some unknown reason? Hitsugaya Toshiro and his team are going to investigate. But what happens when the host club is caught in between? HitsugayaXOC and TamaHaru
1. Mission

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! TITE KUBO AND HATORI BISCO OWNS BLEACH (TITE) AND OURAN (HATORI)!

IF I DID AIZEN WOULD'VE DIED AND MY OC WOULD'VE IN IN THEM.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru Tsukamoto span in her chair while looking up at the ceiling, causing her to get dizzy.

"Blurrrrrr... I'm Dizzzzy.." She groaned dizzily.

"Then stop that and finish your paperwork." Hitsugaya-Taicho muttered.

"I did.. that's Matsumoto-san's stack."

"Can you do me a favor and get her please?"

"Anything to get out of the office!" With that she zoomed out of the division 10 to look for Rangiku.

Meanwhile in Division 10! (Hitsuaya's POV)

A Hell butterfly came through the window. I put my finger out and it landed,

'A massive increase of hollows has appeared in Tokyo and disappeared without Shinigami or causing much damage, we request sending some of your subordinates for an investigation team, Division Caption Hitsugaya, Kuchiki, and Zaraki.' The message said.

_Hollows disappearing with no Shinigami or any damage? How strange, _I thought. _Matsumoto'll want to go to get out of paperwork..... and Kaoru will want to go because she's bored,.... I'll have to go too.... _I thought remembering the last time I assigned her to do something.  
-------------------------------------------------------

FlashBack

Kaoru glomped Toshiro from behind.

"Pleeeeeaaasssee!!!" She screeched,

"All you have to do is go and do a sweep in Rukongai District 78! You grew up there right?!" I nearly shouted in her face,

"That's not fairrrr!!!...." She whined, I was at the brink of snapping right about now........

"If I go will you stop bugging me?" I said slightly looking down at her. She nodded, "Fine."  
---------------------------------------------------

(Kaoru POV)

I looked all over Seireitei for Matsumoto ad found no trace of her. Until I looked in third division barracks. When I opened the door there was Kira, Hisagi, and Matsumoto on the floor....Drunk.. Go figure.

"What the?! Matsumoto-San! What did you do?" I nearly shouted.

"Ah! Kao-Kao! I thought your were Taichou!" She sighed in relief "I thought I was going to be in deep trouble!"

"You are! Not only from Hitsugaya- Taichou but from..." I got cut off by a familiar voie.

''By who Kao-kun?" I looked behind and saw Ichimaru-Taichou,

"I was about to say you but I guess your okay with it..." I said nervously. "Well I guess I'll be takin' Matsumoto now.... Well.... Bye-Bye!" I grabbed Matsumoto and scurried off back to the Tenth Division Barracks. and kicked the door open..

"I'm back!" I announced. I turned to my left and saw an unhappy Hitsugaya Taichou.

"EEP!" I screamed.

"eep..?" He replied, crossing his arms.

"T-that's r-right...... eep...." I murmured nervously.

"Okay then once Matusumoto gets up I'll need to talk to you both about a mission."

"Yes Sir!" I saluted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in."

"You wanted to see us Hitsugaya-Taichou? Matsumoto's up. But she's having a hang over." Kaoru said softly.

"Yeah. Come in." He replied, They walked in and stood in front of Hitsugaya. " We and someone from the Sixth division, and Eleventh Division, are going to the real world. There are some unexplainable things happening in Tokyo and is happening in only one area of that huge city. So Pack your stuff. We're leaving two hours from now." He explained.

"Yes. Captain!" Kaoru said quickly.

"Oh. And Kaoru." Hitsugaya said before she left.

"Yeah?"

"Cut the crap. I've kown you for a long time and know you're not THIS efficient. Anything Wrong?"

"I'll tell you later. Just not now." After that she left. Leaving Hitsugaya in his thoughts.

Two Hours Later

"Hey. Hitsugaya. Who's the persons that'll come with us?" Kaoru asked.

"Don't Know. But He's only coming to go to Karakura Town. Only helping us if needed, The other will be coming with us" He answered.

'' Sooo~. Like Back up?"

"I guess."

Matsumoto and the other people were late. They stood in scilence. It wasn't one of those uncomfortable ones, like the one Kaoru despised, it was comfortable. Kaoru side glanced at Hitsugaya, He had his armed crossed and eyes closed. Looking professional and mature. One of the reasons she wanted to be in his division, She admired him (not like obsessed like Momo to Aizen. But Momo's awesome anyway.=)).

"Taichou! Kao-Kao!" Matsumto alled from the distance.

"Quit calling me that!" Kaoru shouted angrily.

"Kaoru! Hitsugaya-Taichou!" Another voice called. Kaoru looked over and saw Takeshi Yuu running towards them.

"Yuu-chan!!" Kaoru waved at him.

Then another voice called. "Hitsugaya-Taichou! sorry I'm late!" It was Renji. (If you didn't see this commin' you're slower than I am)

They walked over. "Soo.... Did you guys wait too long?" Matsumoto asked, The tone in her voice was highly suspisous,

"No. We were waiting for ten minutes" Hitsugaya answered,

"Oh. That's not long at all!" Kaoru said sarcastically.

"Whatever let's just go."

They opened the senkai gate and went trough the tunnel thingy. They arrived above Karakura town.

"See ya Renji." Kaoru said.

"Yeah. see ya." He replied. Once Renji was gone they shunpo'd to Tokyo. Also searching for lost souls or hollows too. After about 10 minutes of that they arrived to the apartment Urahara gave them. Hitsugaya opened it with the key. it was pretty roomy and big enough for four people. Kaoru walked in the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge,

Hitsugaya-taichou and others,

The day after tomorrow you will attend a academy where most of the disappearances are near. It's a high class academy so it a good thing your all smart.

It's called Ouran Academy.

Kaoru-Kun and Hitsugaya will be attending a freshman class, While Matsumoto-san and Yuu-kun will be attending the 3rd years. You guys seem to look like eighteen year olds.

I checked it out the other day and found some weird reiatsu. I wasn't allowed to go in though. Your uniforms are in your rooms and also your gigai and modsouls.

Kaoru-kun of course you got the guys uniform because you'll kill me if i got you the girls.

With Love, Urahara Kisuke 3

_It can't be that bad can it?_ She thought.

"Toshiro!" Kaoru called,

"Hitsugaya-Taichou! And What is it?" Kaoru handed the note. He quickly read it.

"Strange Reiatsu?" He thought aloud.

"Let's check it out tomorrow." Kaoru suggested. Toshiro agreed and went to tell Matsumoto and Yuu but they were asleep in their rooms. Kaoru yawned and stretched,

"But for now let's get some sleep?" She yawned.

" You go. I'll sleep later. I'm gonna go patrol the area for anything strange." He anounced.

"Okay. Don't be out too late." She yawned again and went to the room she shared with Matsumoto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was my first story so please be patient for me to get better! Please review! =)


	2. Ouran Troubles

* * *

**Yay! I figured out how to put chapters! **

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything but my OCs!**

* * *

It was morning and Kaoru was one of the first ones to be awake, besides Toshiro. She was already in her Gigai eating breakfast and Watching TV.

"This box with moving pictures that doesn't know we're on the other line is cool!" She exclaimed.

"It's no different then the one we use to contact the soul society.'' Toshiro said boredly.

"Yeah! But this one has this thing called cartoons!It's not real! Like a moving drawing!"

"Whatever. Are they awake yet?"

"I don't know. Lemme check" Kaoru walked to her and Matsumoto's room and saw she was already awake. "Hey. Matsumoto. Are you ready yet? We're going to go in 15 minutes."

"Huh?! That early?!" She shouted.

"It's 3:30 in the afternoon." Kaoru replied bluntly.

"Oh. Well I'll get ready then."

"Okay." She left the room to check on Yuu.

.Knock. knock knock knock knock

Getting impatient Kaoru opened the door nearly slamming it to the wall.

"Ahh!" Yuu jolted up.

"Oh. You're still sleeping." Kaoru dead panned.

"Don't 'Oh you're still sleeping' me!" He yelled.

"Whoopsies." She nervously laughed.

"Get Out!" Kaoru shut the door.

"Get ready! We're leaving in fifteen minutes!" She shouted from the other side of the door.

* * *

(Kaoru's POV)

I looked at the map Urahara gave us to the academy. It sucked worse than Ganju's map! Or so Ichigo told me.

"Argh! Toshiro! You do it!" I said frustrated. He took the map and also looked confused. After about 10 minutes of walking I Realized that we were going in a circle!

*Stupid Urahara and his stupid map!* I screamed in my head.

"Taichou!" I whined. "We're going in a circle!! Dammit!!"

"Shut up! You led us in a circle too you know!" He retorted. I saw a short brown hair girl with the Ouran uniform.

"Hey! You! Do you go to ouran academy?!" I shouted. He turned.

* * *

(Haruhi's PoV)

I was walking back to clubroom with the instant coffee in my hands.

* Why are they starting to get addicted to this stuff.* I thought Then a voice stopped my train of thought.

"Hey! You! Do you go to ouran academy?!" the voice shouted.I turned.

It was a girl with light green hair and red eyes. She ran over to me.

"Yes. I do. Can I help you?" I said politely.

"Yeah! Me and my friends are going to ouran tomorrow. We we're going to see it today. Do you know where it is?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just follow me."

"Really! Cool! I'm Tsukamoto Kaoru by the way!" I was a bit surprised that her name was Kaoru.

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi. Nice to meet you." She nodded and ran back to her friends. They were and odd looking group. By I shouldn't be talking. I hang out with strange people. too.

* * *

(Kaoru's PoV)

I ran back to Toshiro, Matsumoto ,and Yuu. *That girl is radiating some strange reiatsu.* I thought.

"Toshiro! I found someone who can take us to Ouran!" I shouted. Slightly making everyone jump.

"Really?!" Matsumoto exclaimed. "Who?" I pointed back to Fujioka.

"A Girl... in a boy's uniform." Yuu said flatly.

"Nothing's wrong with that." I pouted slightly offended.

"Whatever. Let's go before she changes her mind." Toshiro mumbled. We walked back to Fujioka who looked like she was in deep thought.

"Fujioka-Chan?" I asked. She seemed to jump when I said the honorific.

"What! I'm not a girl." I defended.

"No need to defend Fujioka. We won't tell anyone." I reassured. She let out a reliefed breath.

"Okay Just follow me. I'm Haruhi."

"I'm Matsumoto Rangiku!! But called me Rangiku-chan!" matsumoto introduced.

"I'm Takeshi Yuu! Nice to meet you!" Yuu said

"Hitsugaya Toshiro. Nice to meet you." Toshiro said boredly. I felt a irk mark at the back of my head. I pinched his cheek and yanked it.

"So mean. Do you ANY expression at all? Huh huh?" I teased.

"Wet gwo a ma ace" He said. I let go. Haruhi laughed,

"You guys must've been together for a long time." She giggled.

"Yeah." We murmured glaring at each other,

* * *

"Well this is it." Haruhi announced,

*What the heck?! It's so so..so.. PINK! Probably more pink than Yachiru's Hair!* I screamed in my head.

"Well... I guess you have to go Haruhi." I said to Haruhi.

"Yeah. But when you have the time! Come to the third music room!" She told me happily.

"Sure! See Ya!" I waved goodbye as she walked the other direction.

"We should go to the chairman's office." Toshiro suggested, We nodded and followed him.

As we were walking people were giving us looks.

"Wow, Look at commoners. You can tell because of their hair."

"But the blond and white haired one are cute!"

"The light green one looks like and air head,"

"Wow! Look at that orange haired lady! I'm so jealous!"

After we visited the chairman's office, we accidentally got separated. I didn't notice until I looked behind me and nobody was there.

"Huh? Toshiro? Matsumoto? Yuu?" I asked. "Hey.... WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?" I shouted from the top of my lungs. They can't just ditch me and get away with it!

(Toshiro's Pov)

*I lost them!* I thought angrily.

"MATSUMOTO! TAKESHI! KAORU!" I yelled.

I ran through the long empty halls calling their names. No doubt they'll get in some type of trouble.

(Rangiku's PoV)

I was skipping through the empty halls humming to myself. Failing to notice that everyone got separated.

Finally, I looked around and found nobody.

"Huh? Where is everybody?" I asked myself. "AHHH! I'M LOST! TAICHOU! KAO-KAO! YUU!" I panicked and ran a random direction.

(Yuu's PoV)

"I've been running for more then 10 minutes!" I panted. "GAH! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "Screw This I'm taking a nap!" I walked until I found a random room.

(Narrator PoV)

Kaoru ran for the pass fifteen minutes. She checked every room and door she could get her hands on. Disrupting classes, annoying the teachers, and falling down several times.

She ran until she found the third Music Room. She slammed the door open nearly breaking it off it's hinges

"Welcome!" The Host Club said in unison.

"Hey! What the heck?!" Kaoru yelled from the nearly blinding light and the attacking rose petals.

"Kaoru-Chan!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Sorry Haruhi! Im in a hurry! And mad as i could get. Have you seen Toshiro, Matsumoto, or Yuu?"

"Actually. Yuu-kun is sleeping in the back."

"Thanks!" She ran to the back and found Yuu sleeping on one of the spare couches. Veins popping she kicked him. "Get up!" She shouted.

"What is it...?" He said sleepily.

"We need to find Taichou and Matsumoto!" Kaoru yelled.

"Oh. Your serious." He got up. "Well? Let's go Kaoru!" He ran out the door.

"Let's meet again okay Haruhi!" Kaoru quickly bowed and left.

"Okay! Bye Kaoru!" Haruhi waved goodbye. The host club looked at her. "What?"

"How do you know them?" Tamaki asked, worriedly.

"I helped the find the school this morning." She replied bluntly.

"Kyouya. Do you have any info on them?" Tamaki turned to Kyouya.

"Yes. But very little." He replied. scanning his laptop. "Tsukamoto Kaoru. From Karakura Town and used to live in Urahara Shop. The same goes for Takeshi Yuu. That's all. I can't find anything else but their address." He sighed and shut his laptop.

"The shadow kind is defeated!"The twins exclaimed. Kyouya glared, sending them to the the side of the room.

(With The Others_)

Toshiro and the others were walking back to their apartment tired and hungry.

"Dammit! We spent an hour looking for each other in that pink maze called Ouran!" Kaoru complained,

"Shut up! I have a headache." Toshiro scolded. Just then their hollow tracker went off. They all groaned.

"I'll go get it." Kaoru grumbled. She swallowed her Mod Soul, and hopped out of her gigai. "Follow them." She ordered.

"Yes Ma'am." She saluted and followed Matsumoto.

Kaoru shunpo'd to the place the hollow was at. It was a small one.

But it was fast.

The hollow spotted her and ran to her. "Ooh! A shinigami! Perfect Lunch!Come here Girlie!" It crackled.

I ran to lure it somewhere where it will cause less destruction. But as I was about to pass Ouran, the hollow disappeared like it was purified by a shinigami.

"What the?!" Kaoru yelled. She looked around to see if it teleported or something, "What the hell!? Dammit!"

"Kaoru?" a voice said. Kaoru turned and saw that she was in front of Ouran and also the host club.

"Wait... You guys can see me?" Kaoru asked. They hesitantly nodded,

"Crap. I'm in deep trouble now.."

* * *

_Yes very crappy ending but my mind is half retarded so please be patient with me. Review please!_


	3. The Hosts get an invitation

I'm so happy~! I gots my first review! Yayz!

I don't own_ Bleach (C) **Tite Kubo** Ouran High school host club (C) **Hatori Bisco**_. But I own **Kaoru Tsukamoto and Takeshi Yuu.**

**

* * *

**

"Ummm.. I'm a figment of your imagination!" I said trying to trick them,

Haruhi looked at me with disbelief. "I must be reading too much." She mumbled.

"Yeah. I must be drinking too much commoner's coffee" The blond guy said hitting the side of his head.

"Yeah. Us too." The twins said together.

"I had a dream like this before!" The small guy exclaimed. The tall guy said nothing.

"I must be under alot of stress." Glasses guy said... He fell for it... I thought he was the first one to say that there's no such thing... ha I'm good.

"Okay. I want you guys to spin around when I say 'go'. I will disappear" I said. But since they're listening, might as well mess with them. " But when you spin I want you to shout...err.. boshi." I got ready to flash step away. "GO!" They spun and when they see again I'll be laughing at them.

"Boshi!" They yell while spinning around.

"pffffht..... HAHHAHAHHAHAHA! THEY FELL FOR IT!" I yelled but relizing what i did. I covered my mouth. Luckily, they didn't hear.

"What the hell was that?!" The twins and blond guy yelled.

"I didn't know Kyouya-senpai did it too..." Haruhi said directing her attention to the glasses person named Kyouya.

"Well.. like I said.. alot of stress." He lied. "Yeah right. Stress my ass." I murmured.

"What stress?" Somebody said making me jump.

"EEP!" I yelled. I looked back and saw high and mighty himself Toshiro. "What the hell Toshiro?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"It's Hitsugaya! Didn't we make a deal?!" He exclaimed.

"Oh Yeah." I replied thinking of the arrangement we made when I started the tenth division.

Flash Back:

"Toshiro!" I shouted running into the office.

"Would you call me Hitsugaya-Taichou, Tsukamoto!" He scolded.

"I'll call you Hitsugaya-Taichou if you call me Kaoru. I dislike it when people call me my last name, unless for important matters or when strangers! We've been friends since the academy right?!" I asked.

"Fine! I'll call you Kaoru! Just call me by my title!"

"Great! Let's shake on it!" I spit on my hand and put it out.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" He asked bluntly.

"OH! I heard that humans do this to make deals!"

He sighed and did the same thing. We shook and ever since then I've been calling him by his title.

Flashback End

I looked at him and ginned. Probably stupidly in a third persons view. Ignoring his most idiotic subordinate (me) he walked past me.

"You're gigai's over there. Get it and follow me." He ordered.

I looked at where he pointed and saw my gigai on top of a telephone pole sitting and humming to herself.

"What the hell are you doing up there?!" I yelled angrily.

"Tsk Tsk." She said twirling her finger. "Good girls don't say that."

"Get the hell down!" I ordered. She jumped down causing people to gasp.

"You stupid idiot! People see you!"

"Oopsies!"

I quickly jump back in the gigai and the mod soul pill popped out. People were staring.

"What's up?" I asked nervously trying to ease up the situation. It didn't work. "Uhhh... Oh my gosh! A kid is err... jumping off that building!" Everybody turned. I took the opportunity to run, and catch up with Hitsugaya.

"So what are we supposed to do?" I asked,

"I felt a strange reiatsu here. Did you see anything?" He said picking up his pace.

"Yeah. Just like Urahara and the reports say. Hollows are just disappearing like they've just been purified. And no one died. It was just as I was going to pass Ouran." I reported. "Oh. And Haruhi and her friends could see me. Luckily I was able to confuse them and they think I was just there imagination."

I observed the area since he was being captain-y and trying to make was of what was hapening. There was nothing but us there. No cars, all the people that looked at the stupid things my mod soul did were gone, and possibly the only people were the Ouran maids but they were so quiet that they could hear mice scurries across the room. My sneakers were squeaking as I walked. Then I just realized that he went in front of me leaving me alone. He was walking really fast and wasn't paying attention to where he was going. And was about to hit a metal pole.

"Hey! Hitsugaya! Watch where yo--" A giant clank interrupted me, He was going too fast then hit the pole. I held in a laugh and ran to him. "Are you okay?" His forehead was red and had a huge bump. "Uhhh.. I think we should treat that first. What were you going to do anyway?"

Stiffening he stood up and brushed the dust off his clothes. "I was going to see if someone was attacking you are something" He had a slight pink tint on his head. But I didn't notice since his head was bleeding.

"Okay then. Let's go to that convenience store. I'm sure they have a first aid kit." He said nothing but wobbled up.

"We have to buy some stuff too." He said holding his red, bleeding head,

(At the convenience store_Haruhi's PoV_)

I was scanning the freezer aisle. Looking for dinner since dad was at work, The chilly air making me shiver. I better buy alot. So I have more time to study,

''Maybe I'll make curry tonight," I said to myself. Luck seemed to be on my side. I wanted peace and quiet, time to study, and still be able to do laundry. I smile.

"Haruhi?" A light voice said. I looked up and saw Kaoru... uhh girl Kaoru! Not Hitachiin! Man! I'm confusing myself!

"It is you! I didn't know we live in the same neighborhood!" She said cheerfully. "I live in the apartment about 40 meters away. How about you?"

"Me too. I guess were neighbors." I said smiling widely. She did the same, maybe we'll be good friends.

Then I remembered what happened at school. A girl that was a figment of my imagination in a black Kimono and a pure black sword. Maybe that was her.

"Hey were you in a black traditional Kimono?" Asked curiosity building inside of me.

She stiffened. "No! Of course not! I only where that in.. in Kendo! I don't go around with it!" She said looking nervous. But I shouldn't pry. Even though I was aching to know.

"Okay. What are you making? I'm making Curry," I said changing the subject.

"Really? Me too! Maybe we should have a big dinner!" She suggested.

*That'll be good. Better than eating alone.* I thought but another thought jumped in my head,

"What about you parent?" I asked. Her eyes saddened.

"I never had parents were I grew up. I lived in one of the dangerous districts." She said sadly. I regretted asking, "But... that made me a strong girl! I wasn't alone the whole time though. I had some friends. Yuu was one." She looked at me a happy smile on her face.

"That's..." I said but didn't finish the sentence, I was speechless. She wore a genuine smile and had too endure so much. I was starting to admire her.

"Haruhi!!!~" A loud voice rang making me jump. Slowly turning around I see the host club all happy, except Kyouya. And I don't know what Mori's thinking.

"What the heck are you all doing here?!" I asked furiously.

"Well we're here to see you silly!" Hunny sang. Kaoru looked over my shoulder.

"Hey. You're the people I saw earlier today." She said. I looked at her and saw Toshiro behind her. He saw me and put a finger over his lips. I nodded. "You guys didn't happen to find a white haired buy with a big bump in his forehead have You?" We nodded. "Really? Where?"

"He's right behind you." We say. She looked dumb strucked.

"Don't you know where behind is Idiot?" Toshiro insulted. She looked over her shoulder.

"KYAA!" She screamed causing me to jump forward in Tamaki's arms. I felt my blood rush to my head.

"kyaa? What happened to eep?'' He said casually like he was used to this.

"I can change it if I want Shiro-Chan!" She yelled.

"Don't call me shiro-chan!" He yelled back. Then an all out yelling war started. I heard about falling off trees, having a stick up his butt, and other stuff.

"I think you two should stop." Hikaru and Boy Kaoru said together. They instantly stop and act like it was all normal. These too have been together for a LONG time.

''that's right. Haruhi are we still able to eat dinner tonight?" Girl Kaoru asked turning her head to me. It looked like she hasn't cooled off yet. Her eyes were still furious. I got a little scared.

"Yeah Sure. But is your apartment bigger?" I asked not able to guess how many people fit in my small little home.

"I guess we can host it." She mumbled to herself. "Toshi-- I mean Taichou! We got to go home! There's no telling what Yuu and Matsumoto did all alone!" She panicked, linked arms with Toshiro and ran off to the cashier.

"Who were they Haruhi? I Forget their names." Tamaki asked. I sighed frustratedly not looking in case my blush was still there.

"The green haired girl was Tsukamoto Kaoru." I replied, then I remembered how she grew up, I felt my admiration for her rise. She was strong, tough , and can hold her ground.

"Kaoru? It's going to be hard talking to her when Kaoru's there too." Hikaru said to nobody in particular. Boy Kaoru nodded.

" And the boy was Hitsugaya Toshiro." I concluded.

"And we're going to their house?! Oh it going to fun!" Tamaki-senpai said twirling around.

"If you are. Then don't break or burden them in anyway." I scolded. "If you weren't here they'll be in my house. With my dad and I. So don't do anything stupid," I was putting alot of harshness in my words. making them scared, even Kyouya and Mori -senpai backed away.

(With Hitsugaya and Kaoru_Hitsugaya's PoV_)

"Those people were giving off strange reiatsu." Kaoru said seriously. I looked at here. Her eyes looked as if in deep thought.

"Yeah I felt it they're the ones doing this to the hollows. Since when they saw you it was in front of Ouran where they were." I reasoned. She nodded.

"We'll have to reported to to Yamamoto-soutaichou." she stated, I did nothing. We both knew that somehow those people have to get involved.

I got the third chapter out! What a miracle! xD

I got two reviews for chapter 2! I'm so happy! =D

I'll probably update faster since the weekend is here! And now I'll like to clear something up!

* * *

Okay. This could be confusing. But The time this is in is after Rukia's execution (I'm not good at speaking English so bear with me) and before Aizen's betrayal. Because I'm on the flipping Bounto arc and I just finished it and I'm on the Hueco Mundo Arc thingie. So Bear with me! and I didn't enjoy the Bounto arc that much and I'll be skipping it... sorry for those who liked it.. I just didn't.

And for those who didn't get the Boshi part. I learned in Japanese class that Boshi is a sound effect for getting wet or soaking wet. It's like their yelling that their boshi... xD

Okay then thanks!

ChocoKaoru out!

* * *


	4. Cake Problem and New Guests?

Got really nothing to say here but **I don't own characters for Ouran and Bleach But I own Kaoru, Yuu, and Future Characters!  
**

* * *

(Kaoru's PoV_)

After alot of hard work and yelling the apartment went back to total hell to normal. I sighed happily at my work and went to the kitchen. Toshiro was helping with the curry and looked funny at the apron I made him wear. It was a really funny story on **how **I got him to wear it. But I won't bore you with stupid details.

(Haruhi's PoV)

The host club wanted to go to their house early to get to know them more, so I was force to come too since they don't know where to go. I knocked and the door creaked open.

Out came Kaoru her hair tied back, sleeves rolled, and looked as it she rolled around in the dirt.

"Oh! You're here early!" She exclaimed happily. I smiled.

"They wanted to come early. To get to know you guys better." I told her. She nodded and open the door. The house was nearly spotless! I looked in awe. Even A whole day of cleaning I wouldn't get this clean! As if on cue Tamaki beat me to it.

"Wow! It's spotless!" Everybody nodded in agreement. I looked at the kitchen and Toshiro was cooking in a girl apron blushing like crazy. He must've been forced into it.

Everyone stepped in and the house was really twice as bid as mine. This was maybe one of the big, most expensive apartments here.

"You guys know that were going to attended ouran tomorrow right?" She asked sitting across of the table.

"I told the them but they still wanted to go." I said.

"How nice! By the way If you don't know I'm Tsukamoto Kaoru." She said turning her attention to the host club.

"How polite!! I'm Tamaki Suoh!" Senpai said about to put his Host powers out. She blanked him out like he was a fly.

"Hey! You're weird!" She said bluntly yet cheerfully. Senpai went to his mushroom corner. "Not bad weird! Like good weird! Like me! People said I'm good weird too!" Hearing this he literally sprinted back to the table.

"Really!? Great!" He sang. Kaoru looked a bit uncomfortable but forced a smile.

"We're the Hitachiin Twins!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in usual unison.

"I'm Hikaru!" Hikaru said.

"And I'm Kaoru. And apparently you are too!" He said.

"Oh! Cool! But if you can me Kao-kun!"

"Well that's unfair Kao-Kao!" Rangiku said glomping her. I felt a sweatdrop because Kao-kun nearly fell over.

"Don't call me that!" She pushed Rangiku aside. She fell to the floor with a big thud and fell unconscious.

"Will she be okay?"Tamaki Senpai asked. She nodded frustratedly. Opening her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the ddoor

"I'll get it." She ran to the door and opened it. It was a mail man. He gave her a package, bowed and went off.

"Thanks!" Kao-kun called. She shut the door sat where she did before and opened the package with a pocket knife._  
_

_She keeps pocket knifes?!_ I thought scared.

(Kaoru's PoV_)

I opened the package and saw a lot of white foam things. I thought they were food and tried to eat one. Then Taichou comes out of nowhere and slaps it out of my hand.

"Stupid. It's not food." He said flatly. I looked at the rest. They didn't look edible too. "There must be something important if they're using so much of those." I dug until I found another box with a note attached.

**Dear Kao-kun,**

**These are the newest hollow trackers I've made recently. They weren't tested yet, so I don't know how long they'll last.**

**The new thing is that when you take a picture of a someone or hollow it'll read it's reiatsu.**

**There's one for all you four.**

**Love, Urahara Kisuke.**

"Taichou I think we should put these in a safe place." I suggested. He nodded and grabbed the package from my hands. He walked into his room. I turned to Haruhi and her friends.

"So where were we?" I asked. I felt a pull on my sleeve.

"Hey Kao-kun! Do you like sweets?" The small blonde asked me. I smiled.

(Toshiro's PoV)

I went to put the the package in the closet after reading the note. That was when I heard it.

""Hey Kao-kun! Do you like sweets?" a childish voice asked, I ran out the door and shouted.

"DON'T GIVE HER ANY!!" they looked at me in surprise. Kaoru glared.

"And why not?"She asked smugly.

"Because you nearly killed everyone last time we gave you cake!" I retorted.

* * *

(Flashback Third Person)

_"Kao-Kao!!" Yachiru shouted to the green haired shinigami._

_"I told you not to call me that!!" Kaoru shouted back._

_"Whatever!! Look what I got!" Yachiru shouted Kaoru a small white box. Koaru looked at it like it was an alien._

_"What is it?" She asked curiously._

_"CAKE!" She yelled in her ear. kaoru steped back from it's loudness._

_"cake? What's that?" She asked. Yachiru looked puzzled , she didn't know how to explain it._

_"Something sweet! Just eat it!" Yahchiru shoved the box in her stomach making her bend a bit. For a little girl she was as strong as her._

_(At the tenth division)_

_Kaoru set the box down on her desk next to her finished piles of paperwork. There was tape on the opening peeled the tape off and opened it. There was a chocolate Layered cake that looked like it was made with nothing cut was now drooling even though she didn't know what this "cake" tasted like. She carefully picked up the cake and took a small bite. Her mouth filled of awe, she took another bite. Then another....then another....you get the point._

_Until that small peice of cake was gone. Then Toshiro walked in. He suspiciously glanced at her and walked away, but before he could someone glomped him and was now in a pigy-back position._

_"Toshiro!~~" She said sounding almost like Matsumoto when she's drunk._

_"It's Hitsugaya-Taichou! And what? You smell like sake." He pointed out. She laughed._

_"It's not sake it's cake!!" She sang happily. He pried her off his back._

_"Cake?" He asked. "If it caused you to get drunk then I don't think you should have anymore." Kaoru looked down and reiatsu increased._

_"YOU JUST WANT IT ALL TO YOUR SELF!" She shouted kicking him in the stomach. Hard enough to send to his knees._

_"Calm down Kaoru!" HE shouted but she ran off probably kicking other people. Regaining the use of his stomach, Toshiro ran after her and saw that she did attract more trouble. In **less** than 40 seconds. She was kicking everyone running over people and screaming her lungs off. She was like a chicken without it's head. Maybe worse._

_By the time she had reached the sixth division they already had to call the eleventh division for help. And, of course, Kaoru easily beat them. As expected from someone who used to be seventh seat to that same division. _

_Groans were heard everywhere as Toshiro ran passed the passed out bodies of eleventh, sixth, and tenth shinigami. Kaoru caused enough of a mess Yamamoto-sou-taichou called that the captains had to restrain her. Even Zaraki-taichou was excited to get her. Finally, He found Kaoru and Zaraki face-to-face, Fighting, and Kaoru was winning. Had sake made her that strong? _

_Then out of nowhere Yachiru comes out with a net and pins Kaoru to the ground. Kaoru passed out from the sudden impact, then we finally were able to put her to the fourth division.  
_

(Flashback end)

* * *

"Sa-sa-sake?" Tamaki asked. Then hunny hid behind Mori.

"They put sake in cake?! How mean!!" He cried. Just as Matsumoto sat up.

"That experience caused everyone to keep away when she had a hangover, and she didn't even know why!" She laughed. Kaoru blushed.

"Shut up!"She was about to say more when the door slammed opened and a figure twirled inside. _Who left the door unlocked?!_ Kaoru thought suspiciously. Even though it was her fault.

"Hey! Neighbors!" Ryoji called. He twirled over and everyone's eyes widen the size of dinner plates.

"Haruhi..... that's you father?" Kaoru asked.

"Yep! Oh! You must be the girl Kaoru! People keep on telling me how cute you are! Please call me Ranka!" He says cheerfully. Kaoru laughed nervously.

"T-thank you Ranka-san. But call me Kao-kun. " She said politely.

"Ranka-san!" Matsumoto called. "Your hair is gorgeous! How do you get it that way?!" She asked. Ranka's face beamed.

"Oh! Thank You! But its this new shampoo I'm using!" He repiled. Then just before anything else could get worse (or better) someone else came crashing in the left open door.

"WHAT THE HELL!? YOUR GONNA PAY YOU BASTARD!" Renji shouted. Then on cue the great Kurosaki Ichigo walked in with his usual scowl glued on his face.

"Shut up your the one who led us in circles." He growled. Now Ishido Uryuu popped in pushing up his glasses.

"You guys this is a quiet neighborhood. Don't get to loud." He said pushing up his glasses. Now Inoue Orihime hopped in the picture.

"Wow! This is a big apartment! Hi Kao-chan!" She called. Kaoru weakly waved back. The Rukia appeared. When will this end!?

"Kaoru!" She called.

"Rukia!" Kaoru exclaimed she speed up to her and hugged her. She hugged back. Their Best Friends. But realization hit Kaoru like a rock.

"Wait..... what are you guys doing here?!" She asked.

* * *

A lot of revisions were made in this one! o My finger are throbbing!

I was really surprised that I got 3-5 story alerts! Thank you! =w= It gives me alot of motivation to keep going with this story!

Special Thanks to:

**Lady Queria**,** KageNoNeko**, **and randomguy24**

For reviewing and more thanks to** KageNoNeko **for reviewing twice! You guys made my day! TTuTT I crying tears of joy! Not really but mentally I am!And bless spellcheck!Because I am a _**Really **_bad seller!

ChocoKaoru Out~!


	5. Menos Attack! Kaoru gets what?

Chapter 5:

The room gotten to an awkward silence. Kaoru was standing in front of the large group impatiently waiting for the answer. They were thinking hard to think of something. When Takeshi woke up all silence was broken.

"Heey! You people are here!!" He slurred pointing at the host club. He turned to the others. "Why are you guys here!?" Kaoru's face dropped.

"I've been trying to asked that! But nobody's answering! Renji are you just ignoring me to piss me off!" She shouted at the red hair guy flailing her arms everywhere. This continued until Renji hit her head.

"Shut up! I'm trying to think of the reason Urahara sent us here!" He blurted. Now Rukia's face fell as well as the others.

"Idiot." She muttered, Realizing what he said he turned to Rukia and shouted very loudly.

"Shut up!" Toshiro mentally slapped his forehead. _Idiot_ He thought angrily. _Did they not notice the group of people that are watching?! Fools!_

"Urahara sent you?" Toshiro asked. They nodded _It must be important matters._ He thought. He side glanced at the host club. _We'll have to wait after dinner._

"Hey who are those people and why are they here?" Ichigo asked.

"They came here for dinner. Why don't you guys stay too?" Kaoru Offered. He stared at nothing for a few minutes before looking at the hosts. "Oh. Okay" He replied.

(Kaoru's PoV)

After we introduced each other we started eating the curry. Everybody seemed to be enjoying themselves. Then I thought about the decisions I made last night,

"Oh! And last night I thought about it." They turned to watching curiously. "Since I have the boys uniform I can dress up like a boy like Haruhi! What do you think?" I looked at them for a visual answer. but everyone seemed to be shocked that I couldn't tell.

"HOW'LL YOU DO THAT?! You have bre--" Matsumoto shouted before noticing that I was now flat. She leaned in. "What happened?! You used to be the size of Orihime-chan!" She harshly whispered.

"It's the gigai, Urahara did it." I whispered back. "And I'll wear a wig! So! You think it's a good idea!?" They all had a deep thought look on their face. Orihime was the first one to reply.

"I think you should do it! You'll make a cute boy Kao-chan!" She exclaimed happily. I smiled.

"It won't be the first time you weirdo cross dresser." Renji insulted. I puffed my cheeks and stuck my tongue out. Rukia and Ichigo nodded. Everyone else seemed to agree too. I turned to Toshiro.

He cleared his throat. "Go ahead Transvestite ." He muttered loud enough to everyone to hear.

"Hey Ranka-san! Can you give me some pointers?" I asked him. But when I looked he was passed out. "Matsumoto!" I exclaimed. She shrugged. I turned to Yuu.

"Nope! I had enough." He replied. Shrugging at the same time. "He must've raid the pantry when nobody was looking." We all sighed, and pushed him aside.

"So! What do you guys usually do in your club?" I asked. Tamaki looked happy... REALLY happy! He was gleaming like a light bulb! I'm starting to regret asking.

"I'm glad you asked! We the host clu--" Kyouya clamped his hand over Tamaki's mouth interrupting.

"We entertain girls." He replied bluntly not really knowing how wrong it sounded. While everybody waited to see if was joking or not, no answer came out of his mouth.

"YOU WHAT!?" I cried taking it the wrong way. "...... HARUHI! YOUR HOMO?" She froze.

"NO! not like that!" Hikaru exclaimed. Or Kaoru.... That's take a while to get used too.

"Not like that!! Haru-chan's not a homo! We talk to the girls!" Hunny assured shoving another piece of cake in his mouth.

I slouched in back to my seat feeling better. Then the hollow trackers went off. I took mine out., and my eyes widened. It was a menos! I looked up. Haruhi lives near here... and the hosts have to wait 20 minutes for their limos.... I looked at Taichou for an answer and he seems to be thinking too. Just then a giant boom followed by semi-violent shaking.

"Earthquake?!" Haruhi exclaimed. The hosts looked fearfully at her. I was so confused! What should we do?! We can't leave them here while the Menos is so close!

"Taichou!?" I shouted frustrated. Another boom with shaking.

"Kurosaki , Kuchiki, Abarai,Kaoru, and I will go! Inoue, Ishida, Matsumoto,and Takeshi stay here! It's really close!" Taichou ordered. We nodded.

"What are you guys talking about.?! It's an earthquake!!!" Tamaki yelled after another boom. "You have to stay here!" We zoned him out.

"Yes sir!" We shouted over the loud crashing and booming,

"You guys should know what to do in an an..... EARTHQUAKE! yeah that's it... Just do it! And take care of each other!" I commanded. They nodded and climb under the table. _Strange people... these humans...._ I thought. Then I ran to the rooms with everybody else.

When I found the mod soul I popped it in my mouth and merged out of my gigai. "Sit and stay!" I ordered. She girlishly giggled and sat a grin plastered on her face.

I groaned.. such a weird soul.

I hopped out of the window and saw everybody in the street.I Jumped out of the window and ran with the others. We approached the Menos and awed at the size! It was twice the size of the regular Menos but.....It looked blind.. because it was turning in all directions like it was looking for something.

Then it stopped and looked at one direction.... directly at Ouran academy!! It opened it's white mouth.

"Taichou! It's going to fire cero at Ouran!" I exclaimed drawing **Kurisutaru mizu[1]**. He gave me a scilent nod and I flash stepped in front of the menos. "Hey!! If you want to destroy something destroy your ugly mug!" I growled. "**Kaihou no Ikari [2]**! Kurisutaru mizu!" I called.

Two purple ribbons appeared on the hilt and it turned white. Holding it with the blade facing downwards and my wrist above my head I slowly flicked my wrist and now the blade was facing upwards and from the tip of the blade were water crystals (not like ice but when you touch it you freeze and when you look up close it looks like still water droplets.)circle in the blade going down so it is covering my body.

I swung Kurisutaru mizu down and the crystals shot out making an illusion of a wolf. Kurisutaru mizu ran right through the Menos in a blink of an eye.

"AAAAAAARRRRRAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!!" The menos it dissolved away.

"It was big and strong but blind and stupid." I mumbled. I then look down at everybody. Ichigo, Renji, Ishida,Rukia and Orihime's jaws were dropped. I snicker. "I may be a third seat but.... I CAN BEAT ANY OF YOUR SORRY ASSES ANY DAY!" I shouted. Renji and Ichigo scoffed.

"YEA RIGHT! LIKE A LITTLE GIRL IS GOING TO DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" They shouted arrogantly back. I fumed. But before I could do anything a hand clamped my mouth. I looked back and a man with a mask was doing it. But if he could see me and be up here with me then he must be a spirit or something.

"Kaoru!" "Kao!" "Tsukamoto-san!" They shouts were loud but I could barely hear them. He was suffocating me!!! It's getting more and more harder to hold consciousness. Dammit! Why now!? Dammit!

I couldn't do it anymore... I lost consciousness.

* * *

**[1] Kurisutaru Mizu: Crystal Water**  
**[2] Kaihou no Ikari: Roughly means: Release Anger**

I didn't really like this one.. I made **so **many revisions to the original one (which was mainly rambling and boring stuff as I read through it a lot).

So Kaoru's Zanpaktou's name is revealed, it's ability, and Why this fanfic is called **"Water Wolf"**

I also realize that I made the characters a bit OOC but I really am bad at making non-OC characters IC. And Trying hard, **So hard**, to not make Kaoru a Mary-sue. I would not like that to happen! So if you see even a slight sign that Kaoru is a Mary-sue, please tell me! Perfection is not fun! Perfection is Boring! And No human being is Perfect!

Oh, when Toshiro thought that it was important matter it's not! xDD Just a plain visit. And he was very oblivious to it! Just to clear it up here's something I took out and forgot where it went!

**~ When they were heading to the Menos ~  
"Just a question!" Kaoru panted. "I forgot to ask! Why did Urahara send you?!"  
'' Just for a visit!" Orihime chimed happily. Hearing this Kaoru tripped and Toshiro frowned.  
_What the hell, Urahara?! _They thought in unison**

Please Review! And tell me what you think about her Zanpaktou and you think it's a good Idea to make her cross dress? I'd love to her your feedback!I'm so sorry that was so short but The next two chapters will be longer. *Hold out hand* I promise!

**_ChocoKaoru618 Out~!_****  
**


	6. Toshiro and Kaoru's Past

Okay so originally from the point where it sas "I'm Screwed" That was the end of chater six. But then I thought it was too short and put seven together with it. Making a very long chapter.  
Thanks for waiting a **very **long time for this! ^^ And from now on it will be Kaoru's PoV unless told otherwise.

* * *

"Ah...looks like you injured our little bunny.." Came a sly voice.

"She was struggling, she brought it on herself." A calm voice started. Why couldn't I see? I'm sure nothings over my eyes.

"Hm.. that figures." Another calm voice said. Finally, I forced opened my eyes. It felt like lifting weights only with your eyelids. It was dark and the only faces I could see was a man with a fox mask and the other with a ski mask. The last person had his face covered by the darkness. He was sitting on an armchair so I figured that he was the boss.

I opened my mouth to say something but all that came out was a weak cough. My eyes widened when I came to realize that I was as weak and exhausted like I just fought 5 big and strong people and run 10 miles in the process. _You... You WEAKLING! Showing signs of weakness is** Not** the best way in front of the enemy! Kaoru, You fool!_I scold myself. Forcing every cell and inch of my paralyzed and injured body, I can only manage a harsh whisper."Who are You and What do you want?" After such a simple sentence I coughed violently, also coughing blood in the process. Fox-Face let out a chuckle.

"You are so cute Usagi-Chan."He chuckled again.. that chuckle that was way too familiar to my ears. But I just shook the thought away and ignored his rude and possibly sexist comment. Ski cleared his throat. "Be careful. She is a strong one." He warned. I growled."That only proves my point girl."

"Exactly Why we want her." Boss stated. I looked at him though I can't see his eyes, or face for that matter. "What do you mean?" I asked. He chuckled. Do they always chuckle!? "It's Exactly what it sounds like. We know your Shinigami and your a 3rd seat. We also saw what you did to that menos. So we thought we'd recruit such a strong person as yourself." He explained.

"No." I said quickly and very bluntly. Again, He CHUCKLED! Argh! That's getting on my nerves! No way am I joining now! " You'll have no choice anyway, Tsukamoto Kaoru. If you don't we'll just kill you." He snaps his -face and ski took out their swords. I reached for Kurisutaru Mizu but it wasn't there. I looked up and boss was spinning it in his grimy hands. I cursed under my breath I quickly stood up, bringing all the pain with me, and ran towards boss. Then Fox-Face appeared in front me. _But He was over there! He couldn't have?! No way! He's not Shinigami! At least I don't think._ I thought arguing with myself. Fox-Face slashed his sword. I dodged and tried my Kido.

"Ye Lord! Mask of Blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, March on to the south! Way of Destruction Number 31! Shakkaho!" I sucked at Kido but it was all I had right now. The Red ball grew in front of my hand and sprung to Fox-face. The ball was bright and lite up the room, showing boss's face. I must've been imagining but I swear I saw Aizen-Taichou! "Aizen...-taichou?" I whimpered. If that's really Aizen-taichou then that must mean that... I was attacking Ichimaru-taichou! He flashstepped out of the way and re-appeared behind me.

"The look on your face tells me that you know it's me." His usual grin that made me feel relief every time he walks by,turned terrifying and evil. "Bye bye Kao-Chan." Shinsou pierced my stomach and the pain burst in my body causing me to scream in pain. I collapsed on my knees. And stared at the wound. Shinsou went all the way through my body. But I still managed to move. I flashstep to Aizen, grabbed Kurisutaru Mizu and flashstepping out of there. He gave me a smile and before I ran He said the words that seem to strangle my neck in fear,

"Tell anybody and the soul society is gone."

When I got out of there I out of energy and collapsed again. Hoping with all my heart Hitsugaya-Taichou was coming. Because I didn't have that long of time left. They were looking for meand I was bleeding to death with no energy to heal myself!

I'm screwed,

* * *

**(T o s h i r o ' s P o V)**

"Kaoru!" I shouted loudly as the kidnapper disappeared at a blink. _Dammit! Why now?! While we're on a mission?!_ Then - out of nowhere- popped a little wormhole thing appears where Kaoru was it led to her. I couldn't take a chance, but this was the cute, annoying little pest that entertained the tenth division. When Kaoru became the third seat Matsumoto does more paperwork than before! But when they talk it bugs the hell out of me. I glanced at the hole and it was shrinking. _Okay Hitsugaya! Now or Never!_ I thought quickly. " Everyone back to the house!" I commanded. They glanced at me and nodded. "I'll be back soon! Until then Kuchiki and Inoue are in charge!" I gave then a last glance before Flash stepping into the worm hole.  
Inside it was swirly purple colors mixed in ice blue. It would've been pretty cool.. IF IT WAS TRYING TO KILL ME! The hole was pushing me with great and strong gusts of wind that seem to slice right through me. Fighting off every wind gust A picture appeared in front of me and the winds stopped. Looking very closely to the image I finally make out a figure. It was Kaoru have way bleeding to death a wound near her stomach and gripping her zanpaktou tight and was waiting for someone to strike at her the very moment, "Who was that? Taichou where are you?" She gasped for air. She looked so pale it was inhuman! She's not supposed to be that pale! She's as tanned as me! Reaching, in the picture my hand rippled through and I was in! I jumped in and land-scratch that- tumbled into the was dark but it there was enough light to see. That portal didn't land me where Kaoru was. Stupid thing.  
"KAORU!" I called. There was a response not anybody would recognize but when you know Kaoru you'd know.

"I'm right here!" She yelled but then there was a pause, a grunt, and a scoff. "AND I'M FREAKIN' DYING!!" She then cried out. I ran to her -annoying- voice and saw her still tightly gripping her zanpaktou and her bleeding started to slow. She still looked pale but some color returned. Running as quickly as I can and use Kido to heal her. She winced at the sudden healing then relaxed. I closed up most of her wound but she needs to go back and get Inoue's power to heal. It'll take less time. I looked around for anyone in sight. Seeing nobody I pick up Kaoru who was now unconscious and ran to the place I -ahem- tumbled in. Hoping that the portal was still there. To my surprise it was still there. I jumped in prepared for angry winds but all I met was bright green and yellow patterns in the tunnel. It is like this tunnel had feelings. The entrance appeared and it was barely big enough to fit the two of us. I positioned Kaoru against my body and jumped out the the hole torpedo style. We slipped through and landed on a building. Kaoru ,unconscious, was still laying on me. Her blood stained my haori and shuhakusho.I picked her up again, over the years of having to piggyback her pays off,I flashed stepped back to the apartment.I opened the door and the people I least expected were sitting in front of a guilty looking Matsumoto and Takeshi. Dammit those two.

"H-H-HITSUGAYA-SAN! WHAT HAPPENED TO KAO-KUN?!" Tamaki demanded more than asked. I brushed him off and turned to Matsumoto. "Where's Inoue?"I asked.  
"Orihime? She's in my room" She replied sheepishly. I opened the door and Inoue and the others were there. "Inoue-san you heal her up?" I requested. She looked up at me then Kaoru. Her eyes widen and she quickly replied "Of Course!"  
I lay Kaoru on the floor. and Inoue starts working immediately. If only Matsumoto can be that efficient. _Matsumoto starts working immediately_ I thought then smirked at the thought. Walking out of the room and into the living room Matsumoto and the hosts are arguing. "That's enough!" I shouted over the noise. They stare at me.  
"IS SHE GOING TO BE OKAY?!" Most of them yell. I wince at the loudness but keep a straight face. "You guys don't know her long enough to know if she'll survive or not. Kaoru is one of the strongest girls I know. She'll be okay." I reassured.

"Please we need to get things straight. Thank you for visiting. We'll see you at school" I turned my heals and walked away. The hosts reluctantly left and I explained what didn't wake up until the next day.

* * *

**(K a o r u ' s P o V)**

The wig they bought me was itchy but matched the exacted color of me hair. The gigai was very good at covering the parts that were supposed to be there, and my voice sounded like Toshiro's only a pitch or two higher. I was walking behind Toshiro a little scared at the girls in this school. They were all red, giggling, fainting, and stalking a little. I ran so I was next to Toshiro and tried not to look at the girls. Something attacks me from behind. I look behind me getting into a fighting stance but it was wasted because it was only Hunni-senpai. I gently pryed him off and he skipped away. Odd.  
Scanning for any girls I walk in the third music room and found Haruhi there. "HARUHI!" I shouted. "Yahh!" She cried startled, "Kaoru-san please don't do that." She pleaded. I nodded and walked to her.  
"Haruhi.. how can you stand the girls here? They all scared me." I asked. She laughed. "Huh? It's not funny that there stalking me Haruhi!" I pouted. She continued to laugh..  
"Wow. Never had the girls stalked me! You must look very cute to them!" She laughed. I scoffed and dragged her hand my nose in the air. "C'mon! We'll be late!" She laughed until we reached the classroom. Toshiro was getting annoyed by the Hitachiin brothers. I laughed inwardly.  
**( Later after school )**  
Okay! The first day of school done!!! Yay! I was going to visit Haruhi and see what her "host club" does. "Why do I have to go?!" Hitsugaya whines. I know....Hitsugaya Toshiro **whined**. "Because Matsumoto and Yuu are coming too! So you have to go too!" I replied not looking back dragging his by his wrist.

We reached the third music room and I open the door. Rose petals fly out and a blinding light comes. Once the light died down I open my eyes again and find the hosts huddled up in a pose. "You did come!" Tamaki exclaims happily. He tries to hug me but I step out of the way. He goes to his emo corner. Does he always do that? " I came to see Haurhi." I say to Kyouya. He nodded and pointed to Haruhi. I walked to her Toshiro still in my grip and sit him still in my grip.  
Once the girls start to pour in I get a bit uncomfortable. I mean SERIOUSLY! HAVEN'T THESE GIRLS BEEN TEACHED ANYTHING AT ALL?! LIKE FOR SAY.... NOT RUBBING PEOPLE'S HAIR AND ASK WHAT SHAMPOO THEY USE?! That's just gross. (it is people!)

I stand up. Toshiro looks like he's going to blow. "Thanks Haruhi but we gotta go!" I say too quickly. The girls looked at me with disappointment.  
"WHY?!" "please stay" "don't go Kao-sama" I look at their faces and pity them WAY too much. "Fine. But no more touching me." They agree and I sit across from them with Haruhi and Toshiro.

"Anyway..." Haruhi starts" How did you two meet anyway. You guy told me you knew each other for a long time" She asks. I look at Toshiro he turns away.  
"Well... It was such a long time ago.." I started out.  


* * *

_"Renji!" I called out. He jumped up.  
"Don' do that Kaoru!" He yells. I stick me tongue out. An he sticks his out too. Then I spit in his face. Backing away he wipes the saliva out of his face. "Hahaahahahha!" I laugh. "That's what you get for yelling!" I spoke weirdly since my two front teeth had been punched out. That's right. **punched**, A little mean for someone who looked like 9 but was actually 98.  
My stomach growled.. In the soul society nobody gets hungry until their shinigami powers , Rukia and Yuu were leaving me to go to shinigami school and I was on the verge of dying of starvation. I told them I'd be okay but now I have nobody anymore.  
That's right kids. Welcome to Rukongai District 78. A place where kids have to steal to get food. Paradise huh?  
I didn't want to burden anyone so I set out for my own food. I walked out district limits and into the woods. I kept walking and walking fatigue and hunger eating me away. Ironic huh.. funny right? Stop laughing now._

_I walked for what seemed like hours and it was because the sun was about to drop and set. I run scared of being alone in a place I don't even know where I was.  
I hear something! Is it.. yes it is people! I run and tip several times but maybe they could help. But if they're nobles they wouldn't look my direction.  
Instead I see a boy and a girl. The boy had white hair and teal eyes, the girl had black hair and brown eyes. I'd stick out like a sore thumb because of my light sea green hair and big bright blood red eyes. The girl, who was wearing the same uniform as Renji, Rukia, And Yuu, seems to be leaving and when she does the boy jumps down from the roof. He looks well fed and was a wearing a clean yutaka. Lucky him._

_"Do you want me to get some steamed sweet buns? we're running out right?" He asked a person in the house in my position I can't see them. He was about to turn and leave when his eyes met mine. He looked at me and ran my way. Panic racing in me I was about to run but a sharp stick caught my tattered shirt. Stupid shirt Renji made!  
"Hey," a voice said. The boy was there. Looking at me. He held out his hand. "You're from District 78 right. My friend told me that there was a shortcut between district 78 and 1 through the woods, Hey your bleeding." He pointed out. I looked and sure enough I was bleeding. The stick pierced my ankle. The boy helped me get untangled.  
He helps me up and brings me to his house.  
He walked in the house says somethings inaudible for me and come back with a first-aid kit.  
Opening he box I looked around me. There was no kids stealing. People actually have money to buy things here! No shouting, no busy streets. It's So quiet. "Done." The boys cold voice said. I looked and the ankle had been wrapped up. I looked at the boy.  
"Tsukamoto Kaoru." I say. He looks at me dumbstruck. "You know it's common curtosy to give you name after some else does." I say a bit sarcastic since I don't know the the first meaning of manners._

_"Hitsugaya Toshiro." He replies. "okay your good to go." I looked at my,now bandaged, ankle. I have to at least return the favor.  
"Is there something I could do?" I muttered. "Huh?" I scratch in my cheek obviously blushing. "Like you were going to go to a store right?" __Scratch Scratch "Yeah, Why?" __Scratch Scratch  
We walked to the store and got those sweet buns for his grandma. They smelled so good! I just wanted to eat every single one! But I promised him that I wouldn't so I stay by my promise. The man dropped the change but not in Toshiro's Hand.. These people were rude to him.  
"Hey you!" I heard stomping coming at me and before I knew it something big bumped to the back of my neck. It was so strong that I was pushed to Toshiro and we both collided with the hard wooden planks. My nose began to bleed. Gravity seemed to turn off and I was now floating. "Hey! Don't you think you should confront that!? Stop crying!" The woman yelled. "I'm not crying let go of me!" Toshiro yelled back. He jumped out of her grip and ran. Not wanting to get lost I squirmed out of her grip, grabbed the bag and followed Toshiro. "Hey you two!" She called but we were already far away._ "Maybe I could hold your bags for you.. i won't run! Just to return the favor! " The scratching stopped after he said, "Yeah Sure."

_It was then I realize that it was already past sunset. I handed the bag to Toshiro. He pulled a bun out and gave to to me. Dumbstruck I look at him confused. He shrugged and walked back to his house. "If you want you can stay the night and leave tomorrow. Since it's already past sunset." He offered kindly. I looked at him like he just saved me from death. Which.. he just did.  
"What?! Oh I couldn't! Not what you've already done." I blurted. He shook his head and signaled me to follow. Hesitantly, I did. Walking up the wooden stairs creaking in each footstep. I shyly- which was odd for me- walked besides him. He stopped in front of an elderly woman. She was thin and very wrinkly. "Grandma, She's a girl from District 78 that got lost in the woods. Can she stay here for tonight?" He requested. With kind eyes she looked at me, "Why not? She seems nice." Grandma approved. I don't remember, but my red eyes were possibly gleaming. "Why doesn't she sleep in Momo's old futon?" __Momo? "Sure. Follow me." Toshiro replied he motion me with his hand and before I knew it. I was sleeping in the most heavenly place in the soul society.  
__  
"**Girl. Wake up..**" A deep voice called, I fluttered my eyes open. Finding myself in an entirely different place. It was dark and there were dead trees everywhere, In one of the trees was a beautiful white wolf with three tails."**Listen girl! My name is...**" I couldn't hear him. There was static in my ears.  
"What?!" I loudly asked. "**My name is..**" Static._

"Wake up girl" A woman's voice now. This time my eyes opened like a slamming door. Toshiro's eyes were wide and it was freezing cold. "You two nearly killed your grandma." It was the lady from the store. "Listen to me ou two. Become Shinigami." I looked at her than to Toshiro than to his grandma. Why was life so complicated?  


* * *

I ended my story leaving parts about Kurisutaru Mizu and most of the shinigami things. I noticed that almost everyone was crying.  
"Is it really true someone punched your front teeth out?!" A girl exclaimed. I nodded. Then there was silence. Everyone, but Kyouya, Mori, and Toshiro, bursted into tears. Haruhi didn't either, she just had a dazed look. I smiled at their sympathy.

Everyone cleared out. Going back to the thing they were doing last. Maybe being in Ouran wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Cheesy Ending!!!! xDD

Thanks for waiting so long for this chapter! Like I said in the beginning! Two Storys put in one! So next will be a eighth chapter for me but seventh for you!! Thanks for reading!

Please Review I love feedback!

~ChocoKaoru OUT!~


	7. Triangle?

I like this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or Bleach! But own my OCs!  


* * *

**

The Host club was actually fun. The only thing that disturbed me was the homo act the Hitachiin twins were doing and Tamaki flirting with different girls.. in front of the girl he was previously flirting with. And they just turned red and fainted.... or screamed. Hitsugaya actually took the stick up his butt out and let me have cake.I can't imagine Hunny without cake! He eats 1 whole cake per 2 minutes! Maybe less! Matsumoto had fun talking to the girls about girlie stuff I don't know or **want** to know in the next thousand years I'll be around. (I'm already dead.. I can't really say 'Live' Right now,)  
What was really sary was that girls kept on turning red every time I say something. Either it's, "Okay then." or, "Are You okay?" or even this! (this one creeped me out more cause they tried to follow me.) "I gotta go to the bathroom." Cue shuddering. These girls are **addicted** to boys.  
Thank goodness that the club was over and the girls left. I wanted to leave earlier but one girl was brave enough to make me stay.

~Flashback~  
_"Well I think I should leave now." I said nervously. I got up and was about to leave when a girl an around four inches taller than me grabbed my uniform. "No," She said. "Stay. Don't leave just yet." She was Fairly pretty and had light rose hair tied in a side ponytail. She was looking down so I couldn't see her eyes.  
"I'm Sorry but I have to. Right Toshi-- Hitsugaya?_"_ I asked hoping he would help me. Of course this little bastard didn't, knowing that my weak point is saying 'no' to people. Especially the people who are nice. "Uhh.. err... ano...I'm sorry ...," I trailed off as the girl lifted her head. Her eyes were the most brightest but frightening Aqua I've ever seen.  
"I'm Sorry?" She repeated. Her eyes were boring into my skull.. And I could feel the others staring at the scene. Her Aqua Orbs seem to hypnotize me. Then unwillingly, I sat. "I'll stay until the end of the club." I said in monotone voice that can match Byakuya.  
"That's Great!" The girl sang. She pushed whoever was next to me and sat down. Hugging my Arm. The usual shine in my eyes gone until her session with Haruhi was done. Or rather her session with me at least.  
~End Flashback~_

I stayed with Haruhi to walk home with her and Toshiro stayed too. With out me asking. There's something fishy going around in his head. A warm large hand on my shoulder interrupted my thoughts. I looked up and saw Tamaki Towering like the Empire state building. "Yes?" I asked. He smiled and said something I didn't expect to Hear.

"Would you, Toshiro, Rangiku and Yuu like to join the Host Club?" He asked. I continue to stare and guess he got the picture. "We (meaning him and Kyouya) saw how you were with the girls and know that you guys would be a perfect addition to the host club" He lost my respect when he started twirling as he said that. I thought about it or a second. It would be fun. I mean... free cake everyday! (or me at least) and I get to hang out with Haruhi and the Hosts More. They were fun and entertaining. But before I could say 'yes' Toshiro said otherwise.

"Absolutely Not." He said bluntly. I glanced at him. he had his usual 'I'm not dealing with your crap face' on. When Tamaki heard this he stopped his twirling. "What?" Tamaki asked uncertainly.  
"You heard. We have no time. I'm sorry but we cannot see you guys anymore." He grabbed my hand and dragged me out o the room. Leaving behind a very confused Host watching us walk away with a stoic look. But even just knowing Tamaki for two days I already know he's going to force us in.

**(Later)**

"Why not?! There's no hollows attacking! And Now we know that the hollows are attacking Ouran! We can watch over Ouran!" I argued with Hitsugaya. He was furious with me. The flushed look on him face told me.

"I don't care! We are not getting close to humans! Do you want them to get involved in our business here!? Besides that! What happens when we go back to seireitei?! You're just gonna stay here like a lost puppy?!" He shouted in my face. I've seen him mad before but not this mad. He was actually scaring me. But of course Kaoru Tsukamoto does not back down!

"Is that what your worried about?!" I shouted back. His face didn't budge. "That I wouldn't go back to the Soul Society? If that's it... YOU'RE A NUT CASE!" He looked at me with disbelief. After that I felt terrible. I just shouted at a higher officer. But I didn't look distressed.

"YOU'RE THE NUT CASE I YOU THINK THAT! I COULD CARE LESS I YOU COME BACK OR NOT!" he screamed.

**Ouch.**

That one actually hurt. Out of all the insults he said before. This one hurt more than Shinsou piercing my stomach.I felt water in the sides of my eyes and tried to stop them but I guess there was a lot. Tears started rolling down my face. Hitsugaya's eyes widen. But I couldn't tell. The water was blocking my sight. "I-If's that's all you want to say.. then.. then..." I paused. What was I going to do? Run away from the soul society and live among humans? With Urahara Kisuke? No. Commit suicide? I'm already dead. I can die again but I don't want to disappear. This time forever. Scratch that. "THEN AFTER THIS MISSION I'M TRANSFERRING BACK TO THE ELEVENTH DIVISION!" I yell. Not even thinking I was going to say that.

After that I burst out the door. It was pouring rain and I didn't even notice it. For some reason the rain felt good. Like it was washing my worries away. But it wasn't. Aizen, Haruhi and the Hosts, Matsumoto, Yuu, and especially Toshiro were still here.

As I sprinted I splash through ankle high puddles. Kicking water in every direction. The cars that passed me splashed buckets full of dirty street water. My bright sea green hair was now a murky swamp green. It was pitch black but i couldn't see. my eyes were shut too tight. Thunder roared above me. I could care less. Water was my element anyways.

**_I COULD CARE LESS IF YOU COME BACK!_**

His words played over and over like an annoying song. The kind that was so annoying you, despise it, and it hurts to listen to. Just then a heard a screech and I fell to the ground. Did someone hit me? Did I die in a gigai? How shameful. But.. I've never though ever about shame. It seemed like a useless thing to me.

A heard a loud gasp. It was a woman's. "Oh NO! Someone! Help me get her in the car!" The woman called. Moments later I felt strong hands pick me up and carry me to the car. My eyes were still shut. But whoever is taking me.. hopefully will be a good people.

**(Later)**

I opened my eyes. I was in a really large bed. There was a laptop on the table besides the bed and it was one. I sat up. a new white bandage was wrapped around my stomach. Whoever did this was good at medication. The room was plain but was really big. The bed sheets were a light blue and very soft. Just as was about to get up a deep voice stopped me.

"I wouldn't do that if i were you. You'll open your wound." The voice was male. And very familiar. The owner of the voice walked in. It was familiar! I recognize the glasses and the very tall person. He was the co-president or the host club. "Kyouya Ootori. Was it?" I asked.

"yes?" He answered. Walking to the table where the laptop sat. "You're a really fast healer. But excuse me or saying it but really stupid for running into the street. You nearly gave my sister a heart attack." He explained. "I-I-I-I..." I paused for a split second before startling Ootori with a scream. "GAVE HER A HEART ATTACK?!!OH MI GOSH IS SHE OKAY?!" I started again. But he just pushed me back down to the bed.

"You don't listen well do you?" He chuckled. " I said nearly. She's okay." I calmed a bit. Ootori explained what happened. his sister was coming to the house and their limo crashed... that's right. Not run over, not bumped,** crashed**. And all the maids were gone so it was only him at the house. When the driver, who didn't know anything about wrapping a bandage around a little girl, came in with me bleeding. So he put my bandages on because his sister fainted at the sight of my cut.

"Wait.... So.." I looked at him with suspicious eyes. " What did you see?" I asked. He covered his nose for a second. "Nothing" He replied. I pushed him.

"You're lying." I said. He let go of his nose. "No. I'm not." He replied bluntly. I pushed him again. "Yes. You are." He grabbed my wrist. "No. I'm not. Don't turn this into a childish argument." _He sounds like Toshiro_ I thought sadly. I tried to push him again but his hands still had my wrist. I pushed again but his time a little too hard. I fell over on top of him. Pain hitting all my nerves. (Classic shoujo moment)"Ouch." I groaned. I lifted my head and saw Ootori just inches away. "Oh! So Sorry!" I said just a little too quickly.

"It's all right. But your cut is bleeding now." He pointed out. I looked down and my clean white bandage was now stained with crimson. I was about to get off when the door opened.

"Sir, I called the person He's right here..." The man stopped. "Are we interrupting something?" I felt a lot of heat coming up to my face. Then the one I least wanted to see came in. With a face that looked as if he was going to kill.

"Tsukamoto Kaoru. What the _Fuck_ are you doing?" Toshiro asked venomously. He had a murderous vibe coming out.

_**Why? **Why couldn't it be Yuu?!_

_

* * *

_

Muwahaaahhahahahahaa!!! Ha.. I love love triangles! Tey give more suspense. :D

Sorry it was short I have a serious issue with my brain... it's stupid and won't give me insperation or the story. Thanks for reading! R&R Please!

~ChocoKaoru OUT~


	8. Matsumoto Beats some sense into Kaoru

A week past since the incident, and nothing has changed. Taichou still hates me, still very awkward, and he's been avoiding me.

Rangiku... was being Rangiku when we -ahem- I came back with bandages. The hosts were oblivious to what happened except for Ootori. I've actually been avoiding him and vise versa. Why is all the bad luck coming after that incident with Aizen? Even that's still there. Next week our group has to go back to the sol society for a briefing and the Captains will be there. How'll I tell them? Oh, Tousen just kidnapped me and Aizen wants me to join them for a reason oblivious to me and Taicho hates me after wanting to join a club in the human school.

What the Heck was that?!** Pathetic!!!**

Now I was sitting in class and to my luck I was sitting in the center... with Taichou sitting right next to me. He was avoiding all eye contact and was staring at the window. Not once had he let me explain what happened. Did he hate me before the incident? He had always threatened me to transfer me back to the eleventh division. Now I would give almost anything to go back to the division.

My pocket vibrated and beeping was heard. Same with Taicho's. He glanced at me for a split second before walking out of the classroom.

"Hitsugaya-san! Where do you think you're going?" The teacher, whose name I don't even bother to remember, called. He ignored her and kept walking. "Hey!" No response.

"No use Sensei. He won't listen." I said turning me head to the window. Oh did I tell you that I sort of been a bit rebellious? No? Stick around for more.

"Tsukamoto!" The teacher screeched.. maybe that's what I'll call her. Screechy. "Since you know him so much then can you go after him?"

"No honorific? You sadden me."

"I'm asking you nicely. Please get him. Before I call your guardians!"

"Sorry. Got none. I'm a lone wolf."

"Mister you are driving my patience!"

"And your annoying. We can't get all we want now can we?"

"That's it!" She grabbed the phone and dialed a number. I felt all eyes lay on me. I even sense Haruhi's worried pair. "Pack up Mister you're--"

"Getting Deported? I knew you rich people could do thing but I didn't know deportation was one!" I gasped sarcastically. I was letting all my frustration out on screechy but did I feel bad? No. Not really.

Screechy placed the phone back to it's receiver and walked over to me. She knelt down and glared full on at me. Of course being me , I glared back. Screechy backed up. "What happened? You were at this school for only a week and you're already having problems and, dare I say it, pissing off all the teachers you have. We would all like to know.... especially Mr. Fujioka." Hearing that made my eyes widen a bit. I look back to Haruhi and saw that, in fact, Haruhi's big brown orbs are full of worry.

"It's nothing just problems out of school." I replied quickly turn back to avoid Haruhi's eyes. "Nothing you should be concerned about." Just after I said that the bell had rung and I was the first to get out. I was going to ask to go back to the soul society.... I was going to talk to Matsumoto first.

* * *

"You're going to what?!" Matsumoto Cried. I had to cover my ear just to keep from hurting it. I look up at her. "You heard me. I said I'm going back to the soul society. This mission, for me at least, is crap. No. It's** shit**." I retort harshly. She said nothing.

"It's about Taichou... Isn't it?" She asked in such a quiet voice (which for Matsumoto only happens very little) that I could barely hear it. But I heard it. And I regretted it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs!**

**

* * *

**

"No." I murmur. "You're Lying!" Matsumoto grabbed the collar of my uniform and lifted me off the ground. My wig fell off and my hair came down. I'm glad nobody was in the rose maze thing behind the school.. or was it the center.. ah who cares. Matsumoto was looking at me with rage and Disgust. Looking like she was about to throw me to the ground. I prepared myslef for the impact but it never came because she kept talking.

"You're just a liar. You didn't tell Yuu or Me about what happened after when Taichou found you. You didn't tell us what happened when You got that wound on your stomach. And Now your not telling me, Matsumoto Rangiku, who you've know for a long time why you abandoning the mission and going back to the eleventh division? That's crap." I just watch her with unfazed eyes as she was glaring with hurt ones. Her grip got tighter and tighter that it nearly choked me.

"Let her go Matsumoto-san." A voice called. I knew that voice and didn't acknolage it. The voice full of person walked to us and gripped Matsumoto's hand. Untangling Matsumoto hand and My uniform. I stare at Haruhi. Trying to hide the hurt and sorrow away from her.

Apparently it didn't fool Haruhi or Matsumoto because they both attacked me with hugs. I just stood there, my hands at my sides and looking up at the sky. Thinking about what happened to me lately.

1) I got in a huge fight with my taichou

2) Made it worse by appearing in a very awkward position with a dude I don't even know.. (which is disgusting)

3) Made two people sad by worrying about me

and

4) Be a disgusting idiot who didn't do anything but grief and didn't think about her friends,

**I hate Number four the most... don't you?**

Now to make it even worse I was _**crying**_... First it started silent but as time went I found myself hugging back and crying full on.

* * *

**( Y u u T a k e s h i )**

I stare sadly at the little crying fest in front of me. Kaoru...I think sorrowfully. She was like a little sister to me. Barely growing at all, always complaining, always annoying. Dispite my will to just leave them my feet seem to walk over there and join that sad group hug.

There was silence except for Kaoru's sniffling and finally she passed out. "This girl is trouble." I said quietly. I swung her over my shoulder, picked up her wig, and walked home.

* * *

**( H a r u h i F u j i o k a )**

Takeshi-san walked away with Kaoru over his shoulder. No doubt he'll run into some trouble. But this whole time I was thinking... what's a soul society and what was Matsumoto-san talking about when she said mission?

"Matsumoto-san." I called. She looked down at me. "No mean to pry or anything but... what was that 'soul society' you and Kaoru was talking about?" After I said that she froze or a split second, dug in her pocket and pulled out what looks like a rabbit on a lighter. She held it in front of my face and pushed the trigger button. There was a big poof and a smoke cloud appeared in front of me. I felt a bit dizzy but also even more curious. "What did you do that for?" I asked. I can say this honestly and I'm not being over dramatic when I say that she looked like she saw a ghost.

"It's nothing. The soul society is something you can't know of." She said sternly. I nodded my head and glanced at the big clock tower. "OH MY GOODNESS! I'm late for my club! Sorry gotta go!" I ran back it the building and saw Matsumoto wave and walked to the same direction Takeshi and Kaoru went.

The soul society is something you can't know word kept on repeating all day. But I suppose that I can't know about it just Yet. I open the door to the host club and saw that Tamaki Senpai was standing in front of a board. With the Others (excluding Kyouya Senpai) sitting also in front of the board.

"Ah! Haruhi! Guess what! We're going to get Tsukamoto-san and the others to join the host club! Come! Come! See our amazing Plan! It's based off you!" Tamaki Senpai said quckly ans excitedly.

Oh. I knew this day was to calm to be true..

**A/N: Soooooo Sorry for not updating sooner! But school was in the way ! But luckily! Winter break is at the end of this week! Anyway! Thanks for reading this! Please Rate and/or message! Like I always say! I love to hear feedback! Again Bad Grammar and English!**

**KageNoNeko-Thanks for always reveiwing! _Hyaku o Arigatou_! (Im a noobie at Japanese! I take classes!)**

**Lady Queria- I'm Glad it made you laugh! Again thanks for Reveiwing!**

**chocopocky luver- Yesh it was the cliffy-hanger! 3 Thanks for reveiwing!**

**To all of you guys who read my story Thanks for reading and during this Winter Break I'll try and keep updating! **

**~ChocoKaoru OUT!**


	9. The Strange Reiatsu People

To celebrate Hitsugaya' Toshiro's Birthday (December 20th) I decided to write this!

(**A/N: Today that Im writing is ..... 1/5/10... And the date I originally wrote this was December 19. So it's very old!)**

This story's spoiler!: No more depressing stuff OwO! Toshiro and Kaoru (in this story we will call her Tsu because Hitachiin Kaoru will be in this one and I and you will get confused) will make up and be friends! :DD And some romantic (ick) stuff. (ick) I don't like romance that much so it was suck in the following story. D:

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Ouran Koukou host Club, Bleach, or it's Characters!**

**I claim: Kaoru Tsukamoto, Takeshi Yuu**

**P.S I write with the Last Name first And First Name Last so please don't get confused!**

BTW. The story will also mention heights. I don't if these are true or not but I spent an hour trying to find the heights of everyone.  
Haruhi: 5'1  
Honey: 4'9  
Hikaru/Kaoru: 5'9  
Mori: 6'2  
Kyouya: 5'10  
Tamaki:6'0  
Matsumoto:5'8  
Toshiro:4'4  
Kaoru: 4'1  
Yuu:5'9  
Okay there's the heights I found including my if there's anything that opposes the heights listed in the previous chapters please ignore that.

Okay read on!

* * *

_Opening Theme: Chance! By UVERWorld  
_**

* * *

**

**(H a r u h i F u j i o k a )**

"Okay! So listen closely Haruhi! You only get one role, unfortunately, but it's the most important!" Tamaki Started excitedly. _Oh Joy. _"Tomorrow! You have to bring ,if not force, Kaoru, Toshiro, Rangiku, and Yuu to the host club!  
Then your role is over. Hikaru will then push Kaoru Tsukamoto into a imported tea set. Honey-Senpai will push Toshiro into a vase. Kyouya and Mori will push Rangiku and Yuu into something else expensive. And Kaoru and I will make sure this looks like a complete and not planned accident!" He concluded with a couple of deep breaths from talking so fast. _They can just ruin expensive items and seem perfectly fine! Rich Bastards. _

"You know now that I think about it." Kaoru spoke up, everyone put their attention to him now. "Kaoru and Toshiro are shorter than Honey-Senpai. If Kaoru ever goes back into being nice and bubbley again then Honey-Senpai will have competition. Don't you think?" _That's True... But I doubt Kaoru would like being all cutesy and bubbly all the time. _

"I don't think that'll happen. I mean, Kaoru wouldn't want to be bubbly all the time. She already had trouble with the girls before." I replied. They seem to have a deep thinking face like they were thinking hard. I sighed. I will never find out what they're thinking. "Come on guys. Is the Host club closed?"

Getting out of their trance the hosts got into the regular pose. Without cosplay today. Probably because we have a _mission _that'll cause alot of money. Again, Rich Bastards.

**(T s u k a m o t o K a o r u)**

I look at Taichou with a scared expression but he doesn't catch it. He only looks at me with anger written all over his face.

"What?" He asked coldly. Yuu-chan, who I was hiding behind, flinched. "N-now don't be like that Hitsugaya. All everyone wants is for you two to stop fighting! And Kao wants to apologize. Right?" Yuu pushed me forward and walked to the door. We probably shouldn't have caught Taichou in the room that _locks_ but... _CLICK!_ Well, crap then.

After the click I heard Yuu-chans and Matsumoto's laughter, and sounds of hands slapping in a high five. "T-taichou?" I shuttered. _Crap I shuttered._

"Well? Takeshi told me you wanted to apologize. Well?" He said in a hollow mono-tone voice. Swallowing my pride, I bow.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro- Taichou. What I said about the transfer was just my anger talking. And about the incident..." I pause to look up. He was looking up at the ceiling so I couldn't see his face. Then I continued. "With Ootori. That was an accident. Like you said, we've been friends for a long time.' Right? Well, I don't even know him. Why would I be doing stupid and utterly disgusting things with a complete stranger? I haven't even had my first kiss yet. You best know more than most people, other than Rukia, Renji, and Yuu-chan, about me. And..." I trail off. "I-I'm sorry." Right after those words came out I straighten. Taichou's head was now pointing down. And I still couldn't see his face.

"Taichou? My throat went dry. Maybe he hadn't forgiven me. Maybe he still hates me. Maybe--

"Stop crying you crybaby." He interrupted. My eyes widen. _I was crying? Why?_ His fingers reached out and wiped the tears away. Then pulled me into a tight embrace. Nothing else was said but I know that everything was okay again.

**(A/N: Waaaah!! D: So cheesy! X.X)**

**

* * *

**

"Good Morning~ Ha~Ru~Hi!!" I called in a sing-song voice to Haruhi who was just exiting her house. Her eyes looked shocked. I wouldn't be surprised though, I have been nothing but a pile of badness and frowns in the past week. It was the first time I smiled in public. Heck, It was a huge grin! Not only that but I was riding Taichou's back. Who looked completely annoyed. After her shock resided Haruhi smiled and waved back. "I see your bubbly again she calling walking up to us.

"Hey Hey Hey Haruhi! Today's Taichou's Birthday!" I jitter hyperly. "He's 15 now!" Ha Ha. Way to go Kaoru! To think of an age without taking to long to think about it! I felt proud~

"Would you shut up!" Taichou snapped. "Goodness, we're going to be late to school." He started walking to the direction to Ouran. "See you at school Haruhi!.... Or..." I hop off of Taichou walked back to Haruhi, pull her. And run back to Taichou. Dragging Haruhi along. "We can walk together~ Ahaha~" I laughed loudly, earning glances from walking bystanders. But they thought I was a grade schooler and walked away.

When we reached Ouran everyone backed away from me (*ahem* Maybe because I was threatening them before.. *ahem*) But luckily this school was full of sad story saps and gullible morons. And One explanation was needed. "I'm Sorry... Me and Toshiro just had a fight." Cue Bambi eyes and semi-blushing face. "I'm Sorry if I scared you." Cue the fainting and/or blushing girls and/or boys.

**Psssh. This is too easy. **

After I explained it to everyone my dark side couldn't help but laughing quietly. "Kaoru? Are You Okay?" Haruhi asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Said two voices at the same time. Thinking of that you would've thought Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru ... Right? Well, Not was mine and the other...right. Hitachiin... Kaoru.

"Ahh... No Kaoru. I was talking to.." Haruhi trailed off. "Kaoru." She scratched her head.

"Why don't you guys call me Kao? It's easier right?" I asked. She shook her head. "No. Because Honey-senpai calls Kaoru, Kao-chan." Now it was me confused. Taichou say this and, thank you for being such a genius, help the name problem.

"Tsu." He voiced. "We'll call her Tsu. That's more easier. Or moron. That works much better." They laughed and I fumed.

"Moron?! Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean that I won't let you off for calling me Moron!" I fumed followed by punching his arm. He just pushed me away and walked to the classroom. "Hey You Meanie head! Don't just brush me off and walk away!" I was about to run after him when two pairs of arms grabbed my shoulders.

"Hey, Tsu-baka why don't you come to the Host club this afternoon?Oh and Rangiku, Yuu, and Toshiro too. Haruhi wants you to come too. " The Hitachiin twins said in perfect unison. Sighing, I brush their hands off and turn around. "I'll ask Taichou. And don't call me Tsu-baka!"

* * *

"Pleee~eeese!" I begged. "The twins and Haruhi asked! I know that's where the original problem started but... uhh... Please!" I raise my hands in front of my face and tip my head down. "Please Please Please" I repeat over and over.

"Fine! Only if you shut up already!" He grumbles irritatedly. Grinning, I hurry to the door where Matsumoto and Yuu-chan were waiting. It was easy to get them to agree. Then we walked to the host club.. no really I was hopping all over the place while they were walking. Haha... I love their cake.

"Then when I finished the strawberry hopefully they'll have chocolate then I'll eat that!" I chattered about the cake I was going to eat. "And then--" _BOOM!_ An explosion cut me off. The giant clean glass windows next to us showed that seven hollows had made it to the gates which were luckily closed.

"Why are they attacking here all the time!?" I shouted running to the host club. The academy's alarm had gone off and it was loud with _brrrings! _When we opened the door to the host club there were no blinding light and murderous rose petals attacking. The host club was not in their usual pose. Instead they were in the back, where the changing rooms were. I ran there first.

"You guys.." I panted. They all look up at me. "Be careful." I pop the soul pill in my mouth. Merge out of the gigai and flash step to the windows. Taichou and the others were already out of their gigais and were waiting by the windows.

"Wait Tsu-san!" I heard Haruhi yell. Thinking she wasn't talking to me I opened the window. "Why are you jumping out of the window?!" This time for sure she was talking to me and this time I turn aroung before jumping out. "She... can see me?" I whisper to myself. Reluctantly, I turn and jump out. Using flash step in mid fall.

The hollows were still there but they couldn't get in. They were clawing at the empty air above the gates. _What are they..._ It was like some barrier was there. "Taichou... what.. are they doing?" I ask slowly. Unsure of what I was seeing. "I don't know. But nonetheless we have to kill them. They might get in and destroy the academy." I nod whispering a quick 'yes sir' before jumping to the hollows. The masked monsters were groaning while clawing at the air, like they wanted to get in Ouran desperately.

Yuu-chan was slashing away at the hollows before me and only one stood now. _So much for action. _That last hollow jumped away from Yuu's attack and grinned. "We'll be back Shinigami! The strange reiatsu people will be ours!" It howled while laughing evilly. I cut down it's mask while he was laughing. Honestly, It's stupid to talk while the enemy is about to beat you. Here! Any evil people out there that's your lesson! Get to the point! Don't evilly laugh and not expect the enemy _not _to try and kill and/or defeat you!

"Strange reiatsu people? Is it talking about... Haruhi and the others?" I questioned shocked. "Maybe it's them that blocked the hollows from the school?" Yuu inquired. I scratch my head. They weren't there when the menos attacked. So maybe it was something else... but the hollow mentioned _strange reiatsu_, and Haruhi and the Hosts were giving off strange and unknown reiatsu. But it was very thin and weak. Why would hollows want thin and weak reiatsu? Beats me.

"Alright then. Let's go back to the club and get out of there as soon as possible." Taichou spoke out. We said a quick 'yes!' and flashed stepped back to the third music room.

-------------

I was sitting on the couch surrounded by yellow dressed giggling/blushing girls feeling absolutely miserable. How? Well, truthfully it's a very long story but I will make it short..

_Flashback (_**Third Person**)

_When the shinigami group entered back to their gigai the hosts were still in the back room so they didn't see that they got back. "HARUHI!" Tsu called. Slowly, the host merged one by one out of the room. Haruhi was a little wide eyed and when she saw that Tsu was back into her gigai (though she didn't know what it was) her eyes softened and she smiled. Happy that she was not seeing the Tsu with the weird kimono and the deadly looking katana sword strapped to her back. Haruhi forgot about it and brushed the thought off._

_Minutes later Tamaki had regained sanity and placed the shinigami to places where there was something expensive looking and a host was nest to them. Tsu was having a bery sinking feeling to this. _Why are they doing this...._She thought. Almost all the hosts ahs very suspisous looking expressions and were standing way to close for confort to the shinigami. _Wait! Haruhi had told me how she got in the host club! Now I think they are trying to recreate it to force us into the host!_ Tsu had to think quickly. How would she make their good plan burn and fall?! _

_"Toshiro!" I called to warn him but the host next to him, Honey, had caught on tackle hugged Toshiro "accidentally" pushing him into the conveniently placed tea set. CRASH! _

_Now long story short there was three more crashes after the first one._

_"Well, How'll you pay for it?" Tamaki said smugly. "How do you think we will?" Taichou growled._

_Tamaki smirked evilly._

_-----------_

And that's what happened. Now we was stuck with a debt just a bit smaller than Haruhi's. But what sucked was I was not a dog at first but a..

**Host..**

**

* * *

**_Ending theme: Bring it on! By Nana Mizuki  
_**

* * *

**

And that's the unhap-- I mean clifhanger!

Sorry it was very short.. and that you waited until 2010 just to read it but my computer broke.. and that's my excuse.

Themes and endings because I got the idea from many brilliant writers and decided to put on to brighten up this suckish story.

New username! BTW Masshiro Kaoru.

Plus I would like to thank people who reviewed! You know who you are! *virtual hugs* Pat your self on the back! Your awesome!

And just a heads up Tsu-baka was sorta a joke from when I was still working out the storyline for this. Kaoru's original name was Tsubasa (because I love that name and want that name) but because I didn't want to write Tsubasa all the time I changed it to the name I was assigned to in japansese class. And so Tsubasa goes to Kaoru.

Plus I want to change Kaoru's zanpaktou's name to something else cooler. Crystal water sounds like a water company. .

Any way **Masshiro is out!**


	10. Back to Seireitei

Sorry! for not updating! Forgive me!!

I don't own anything but my OCs!

* * *

_Opening Theme:Chance! By Uverworld_

_

* * *

_

"Oh Kao—I mean Tsu-kun! Your hair is just so soft! What do you do to it?!" A blond girl cried happily. She out her palm to her cheek and turned red, doesn't that hurt?

"Your skin is so soft too!" Another girl that had brunette hair cried doing the same thing the blond one did.

"Your eyes are so shiny! They're such a beautiful deep crimson!" Another girl practically screamed.

See any person would've love the attention the girls are giving but when they're just randomly asking questions I don't really care about that's when I get irritated. Swallowing my anger and irritation, I smile like a seven year old. "Aww, you guys are so nice! But you're all prettier than me! Plus, I'm a boy!" I lie in the cutest way possible. I wasn't full lying. They were all fairly pretty but they almost look the same. All of them had too much make-up on. Their hair was too curled (like iron curler curled I can tell because of how stiff it looked) that it had a light look that made it look like it was starting to gray and they look like they were _starving_! Full out diets don't work if you're not eating and if you're just lying around. Also most of them seem to wear much more lipstick than they need. Their lips looked like bees had stung them. Only without the bumps and bleeding

They all screecahed happily. Gosh, and I though screechy was loud. Turning my head I look at Taichou who was having his own problem with girls. He was quiet and every time he would talk a girl would blush and nod like a moron.

Yuu was having a good time being the womanizer that he is. Flirting with almost every girl and being laid back. His dark blond hair made him look like Tamaki's evil twin. Ugh, I felt like I was at a bar or something every time I look at them! Stupid Yuu and his perverted ways!

Matsumoto was also having fun. Ootori suggested that she should be a maid. And Matsumoto would serve tea. But she loved it because she was wearing a maid's dress that was as revealing as her shinigami outfit.

I sighed and stand up. "Hey. I want to be with Toshiro." I said in a I'm –a-angry-little-kid-that-wants-her-brother kind of voice. The girls gasped and stood up. One walked to the group and asked if they can join them. I heard the words.

'Tsu-kun wants'

'If that's okay with you Toshiro—I mean Hitsugaya –sama.'

The girl happily walked over. Blushing she looked down at me. "Hitsugaya-sama said that it was okay." She mumbled.

"Hooray! " I flail my hands up and skip to Taichou. Oh! Did I not tell you our types? Well, they are very easy to guess.

I'm the childish type. I'm the youngest out of the host club and it fit me. We couldn't make me the Lolita shouta. Honey already had that.

Taichou was the mature type. Not a big surprise right?

Matsumoto was the out-going type. They decided to give her a type too. Both girls and boys see her once in a while.

And Yuu was the Dark Prince type, Ironic right? Apparently Tamaki thought that Yuu was like him at hosting (stupid sexist womanizers) and wanted him and Yuu to pair up.

"Hello Toshiro!" I shout in his ear. He jumped slightly and glowered at me. "Kaoru I told you not to do that!" He scolded. I laugh.

"Ha ha. I counted ten times you told me not to do that." I gently hit my head and poke my tongue out upwards.

"KYAAAAA he's so cute!" The girls scream. Ah… I forgot to tell you. Toshiro and I had to be paired up as the stereotypical term of the childhood friends. The cutesy girl and the mature boy. Only this time 'girl' was replaced with 'boy'.

* * *

Finally today was the day we go back to Seireitei to report of our horribly boring and possibly pointless mission, insert my sigh here. Luckily, the hosts were busy playing in some beach and they didn't bring us. Poor Haruhi all alone with stalker-ish girls following her every move.

"Kaoru are you ready yet? We're going already." Matsumoto called from the other side of the door. I grumbled to myself. "Matsumoto I'm not changing. You _can_ come in you know." I called back. I heard a small 'oh' then she came in. My gigai sat filing her/my nails while humming to herself after I told her all the stuff she needed to do. And I bet she ignored me.

"Taichou told me to hurry you up. So... Hurry up before he gets super agitated and we _all_ have to suffer." I laugh at how she was being dramatic about it then gave a list of things **not** to do while we we're gone. Number one was not to leave the house. I smiled as I walked out the door where taichou was standing arms crossed eyes closed and a popped vein visible on his forehead.

"You girls and your time to get ready." Yuu teased, casually leaning on the wall. Wasn't he ready to give a report. Woohoo.

* * *

Hinamori Momo had a semi-boring time at seireitei. The cute little Kaoru ("I'm not little!" She would say) wasn't here to hyperly talk to her and goof around when Aizen would let her have a break. Then Shiro-chan wasn't there so she couldn't bother him. There was quiet around the fifth squad barracks until she heard someone yell in a voice that was too familiar to her ears. The doors busted open and a light green haired person with her gleaming red eyes showing mischief showed up.

"Hinamori Momo!!" Kaoru screamed loudly in the small-ish office. Kaoru looked to the side. "Hinamori! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Hinamori laughed. "Where else would I be besides here?" Kaoru gave her a blank look. Confused, Hinamori poked her forehead. "What is it Kaoru?"

"What? No hug?" She stretched her arms out and waited with a baby-ish pout. Hinamori giggled and hugged the tiny little Kaoru. ("I'm not tiny nor am I little!")

Kaoru broke free from the strong girls grip. "Well I have to go. Gotta go report a troublesome mission. See ya later Hinamori." With that the small ("How many times do I gotta say it!?") girl walked out of the office and flash stepped out of the barracks. Hinamori sighed. Kaoru was like a little sister to her, just like how she considers Hitsugaya too.

* * *

The first division doors stood towering over me. (Well everything towers over me.) The kanji for one written in a dark black color. Taichou went in first. Then Matsumoto went next. They were going by the rank you were in. Yuu is a seat under me, a fourth seat, so I have to go once Yamamoto calls me in. Crap.

Five minutes later Matsumoto returned with a serious expression, then nodded at me. "Tsukamoto Kaoru." It was Soifon's voice instead of Yamamoto's voice. I walked in there 100% nervous.

"Yamamoto was in his usual place at the chair making me feel even smaller than before. "Report everything. Third seat Tsukamoto.'' I gulped.

That's when all the words of what happened just came flowing out. The host club and about each of them, what happened, and all the problems. After I was done almost everyone was jaw-dropped surprised.

"W-w-wait... Kaoru.. this boy...... Kyoya.... you don't actually......" Ukitake trailed off. "N-n-n-n-no!!" I stammered.

"Hearing all the things and mistakes you did you seemed to have been very careless. We're going to have to do something about it. Please can you tell Takeshi to wait for his report?" Yamamoto requested.

"Y-Yes sir." I walked out of the place and shut the doors behind me. I sighed and turned to Yuu, who was leaning against the wall. "They want you to wait a bit Yuu. They're....they're thinking of a punishment for me." His eyes widened,

"What?! What do you mean Kao? What punishment? What did you do wrong? Was it about the hosts? That wasn't your fault though!" Yuu questioned quickly.

"I don't know but.... I...." I walked away then after ten feet away I flash stepped to the tenth division. Then went to the office. There was no paperwork left. Those shinigami in charge did a great job. _Crap. What's going to happen? _I thought glaring at the wooden desk my hand rested on.

**(Toshiro)**

Yamamoto called me in all of a sudden after Kaoru left. The captains were busily chattering about what she had said. I'm guessing she said everything.

"I propose to just leave her be. She is still a young shinigami." Aizen had called out making the room quiet.

"No. We should just not let her go to the mission. She seemed to be attached to these humans." Mayuri had proposed just after Aizen.

"NO!" I accidentally had yelled. No way am I letting her not go on the mission now! "Those memory arrangers don't work on there people. They _will_ question what happened to Kao—I mean Tsukamoto."

"Oh please,you only want her to be there because you li—" Kenpachi had started but even before he finished I interrupted. They had always made that assumption.

"I do not." I resisted the urged to act my age and scream "SHUT THE HECK UP KENPACHI!" But no. I'm a captain. Not a screaming lunatic. There was a loud BAM! On the floor and Yamamoto stood up.

"Usually we would go to the central 46 but right now, I will be making the decision!" He didn't sit back down calmly when he continued.

"Third seat Tsukamoto Kaoru will be demoted to a regular subordinate. Not a seated one, and she will be on she is not allowed to open her zanpaktou without confirmation with you, Hitsugaya Taichou." He sat down again. "Dismissed. Tell Takeshi he will not do his report."

The captains all replied with a 'Yes sir!' and they went their way. Except for me. It was hard taking in the new information given.

Kaoru.. wasn't a seated shinigami anymore. Now, she'll only be going on small missions.

Karma and Luck just likes to mess with her don't they?

* * *

_Ending Theme: Bring it on! Nana Mizuki_

_

* * *

_

_Sorry not much to say but thanks for reviewing and hugs to the loyal reviewers and readers! _

_I won't be updating that much because of after-school programs but i will still keep going with this one story! The hosts wont come for the next few chapters._

_~MasshiroKaoru OUT!  
_


	11. The Plan, The Bar, and Big Brother Yuu

Theme: Chance!

* * *

Chapter eleven

(Toshiro)

_How the heck am I going to tell her?_ I thought calmly walking to the tenth division. When I reached the office I saw Kaoru sitting on the couch with a blank expression. I coughed nervously.

"Kaoru" I called and her head snapped to my direction. Her eyes looked worried and a bit scared. She then ran to me. "What'd they say?!" I'm guessing she already predicted something'll happen. She grabbed both my arms and shook them along with the rest of my body. "Please tell me! No matter how bad it is please tell me!" Well, that made things **much** easier.

"Sorry but you're…" I swallowed as she got of a sudden I had an urge to lean in and-damn stupid hormones!! "Getting." Another centimeter closer. Crap… "D—D" Closer. Let me finish without burning my face!! "Demoted!" I literally jumped away, causing Kaoru to fall forward on her chin.

"I'm what!?" She screamed loud enough to wake the sleeping patients down at the fourth division. Kaoru jumped up to her feet, and started to pace in a circle. "H-how much?"

"You're not a seated officer anymore." I stated bluntly. She stopped her pacing. Her eyes got wide and turned her head to my direction.

"WHAT!?" She screamed again. I winced, note to self: never get her mad. "Does that mean I can't go to the mission anymore?"

"No. You're still going. Just being demoted and on probation." She groaned. Kaoru put her head in her hands and groaned again. Cursing under her breath. Raising her head again she glared at the wall, cursing again. "Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. DAMN IT!" She repeated again and again. Was she this frustrated? Mad? Sad? What the heck was she feeling?

"Now what? Can't open my sword unless you say so?" I nodded. She intensified her glare that it almost felt like she could set it on fire. "Great. So unless you say so. I can just die if you're not there saying its okay to release my freaking sword!" She blabbered sarcastically.

"Calm down. If I even sense a hollow or anything else attack I'll say you're allowed to release your sword. Heck, I even want to encourage you to master your zanpakutou's shikai and bankai!" I was joking of course. But the idiot didn't catch it.

"That's a great idea!" She ran up and suddenly hugged me. Crap! Not again. "Thanks Toshiro! I need to go find Yoruichi! Permission to go back to the human world?!" She didn't let go.

"Permission granted if one. You get off of me. Two. You bring Takeshi with you. And three. It's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" I pried her off of me.

Kaoru looked at me with thankful eyes. "You're the best captain ever!! Thanks Toshiro!" She ran out of the room. "It's Captain Hitsugaya!! Tsukamoto!" And of course she didn't hear me.

(Kaoru)

I ran as fast as I can to find Yuu and tell him the plan. Here, why don't I tell you my plan!

Step one is to go to the human word and find Yoruichi! Step Two is to get her to train me!

That can take forever but I have to strengthen my shikai skills. Plus maybe she'll teach me bankai! That's step three. Brilliant right?

I spot Yuu leaning on the wall casually talking to Matsumoto. "YUU!!" I call. He turned his head towards me and smile. "Yo! Kaoru! What happened?" He replied as I slow to a light jog. Finally, I stood in front of him looking up just to see his face.

"I got demoted, and I'm on probation." I said a bit sadly. Yuu looked shocked. I mean, I would too. I wasn't smart, and the only time I can run for more than five minutes was when my life was on the line or my job. In short, I was a semi-stupid in-athletic person who was very gullible at almost everything. Also, I was a seat over him; he is a fourth seat in the eleventh division (who—may I add—_sucks_ at Kido) and I was a third seat in the tenth division. Now he was a seated officer and I am not.

"That sucks Kaoru. So…need some beer?" He offered holding up a bottle and sounding hopeful. "No." I retorted bluntly. "But, I need you to come to the human world with me." Yuu gave me a weird look and leaned down a bit. "What?" He asked. Sighing, I glare at him slightly. "You _need_ to come with me to the human world! I need to find freaking Yoruichi!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"WHY!?"

"BECAUSE!"

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU NEED TO GO FIND YORUICHI!???"

"BECAUSE! SHE KNOWS…"I pause. Then realize that some people were watching us bicker. "We need to talk in the office. Matsumoto don't come—slash—follow!" She moped a bit before spotting Ikkaku and running off to him.

When Yuu and I made it to the office, Captain had gone somewhere. "Okay Kaoru, What did you need me to get Yoruichi for?"

"Since I'm on probation I can't go anywhere by myself unless it's in Seireitei right?" He nodded. "Well, I asked—well really I complained to Captain and he gave me a great idea! I should go and work on my shikai and my bankai! So since Yoruichi trained Ichigo and he did his bankai in three days then I sure as heck can too!" I let a big breath out. I has said that whole sentence in one breath, Yuu only looked at me like I was stupid.

"What little Barney's Elmo world are you in?! Ichigo has at least a third more reiatsu than you!" He yelled. Then the room became silent. The sound of outside the door was barely audible and Yuu was glaring at me with more over-protection then anger. He has always been a big brother to me.

"…I know. But..." I pause. What was I thinking? The head—freaking—captain said himself. I was demoted. I can't go around prancing happily like I used to be. Being third in command in the tenth division gone to my head. Now, being a shinigami is going to be really, really boring. "You know what? I—I guess your right Yuu. I mean, what _was_ going through my head? I'm so stupid. I'm nothing but a non-seated officer now. And I can't go to the human world like that.." I pushed him aside and walked out the office. Nothing but a blank stare looking ahead.

What was I thinking? That it'll be happy super sunshine while practicing with Chuushuunomeigetsu? He was a violent wolf. Always yelling at me with the worse potty mouth you can ever see a zanpaktou have. Besides that point Yoruichi would never train someone like me. I'm slow. I'm lazy. I'm not smart. I wonder how the hell I get the position of third seat anyways.

The bar was loud and drunken shinigami were all over the floor. Matsumoto was next to me offering me a sake. Which I stupidly accepted. Now, don't go all 'Hey your under aged! You're about me age damnit!' No. I am at least a couple hundred years older then you! Plus I died when I was… oh what the hell I don't even freaking remember! The bottle that was half empty was now completely empty and since I am technically young in the soul society I can't really hold my liquor. Or anything that's alcoholic. And lemme tehll you what! It tastes like shi—hit! Oh crap I'm drunk! I drank one more shot then passed out feeling someone pick me up and mumble. "Idiot."

The room was spinning. Spinning really hard. Ugh, my head. "Wahh happeh?" I murmur slurred. I put my hand on my head and felt my hair was tangled up and messy. What the h—?! Did I?! Oh crap! Did I?

"No you didn't." A deep calm voice that sounded like Ichigo's only deeper muttered. That was Yuu's voice. Only then did I realize that I said it aloud. "Kaoru. I know you're in a hangover and it really hurts talk right now but…I made my mind and we can go to the human world and find Yoruichi… If you still want to." I smiled. An opened mouth small one. "Yeah. That'll…be awesome..." I passed out again. If only I had been awake had I seen...where Matsumoto keeps all the sake.

"Damn it. Rangiku drank the good ones." I heard.

* * *

Closing: Bring it On!

* * *

Okay so a bit short im sorry. And if you guys think I got the hangover/drunk part wrong lemme tell you that I **have _never_ drank beer or alcohol** before.

Plus some changes. Kaoru's zanpaktou name changes. It's super long. And it means Harvest Moon. (hhahahahha! like that one game! haha)

~Masshiro Kaoru is sleeping! :))


	12. SORRIES AND AUTHOR NOTES

SO I AM SO SORRY FOR THE FREAKISHLY LONG WAIT D: ANYWAY I AM HERE TO TELL YOU THAT CHAPTER 12 IS LIKELY (CODE WORD **LIKELY**) TO BE UP TONIGHT OR TOMORROW. IT'S MY SPRING BREAK SO I HAVE TIME TO UPDATE. JUST A WARING AND SOMETHING I'D LIKE TO ADD FOR THE 12 CHAPTER.

IT'S GOING TO EPICALLY SUCK. JUST A WARNING BUT THE HOST LEARN ABOUT THE-- WHOOPS SPOILER THERE I WON'T CONTINUE ;P

UMM I'D LIKE TO SAY THAT **FLAMES ARE ALLOWED.** JUST PLEASE DON'T GO ALL

"**I HATE THIS! YOU SUCK AND YOU SHOULD JUST STOP FREAKING WRITING! LEAVE FOREVER!!"** SEE IF ANYONE DOES THAT THEN I'LL JUST IGNORE YOU AND KEEP WRITING JUST TO PISS YOU OFF. BUT FLAMES LIKE THIS ARE SOMETHING I'LL READ AND CONSIDER.

"**THIS FAILS. SORTA SUCKISH." **YEAH THESE ARE SOMETHING THAT I WON'T IGNORE. I'LL JUST WORK ON MY WRITING. IDK IF I SAID THIS BEFORE BUT I IS ONLY __ YEARS OLD... THAT'S YOUNG YOU KNOW... (XD LET'S JUST SAY IT'S UNDER 16 OVER 12) SO I STILL SUCKS AT WRITING WITH A B- AVERAGE TOO...

SO IM SORRY FOR THE WAIT AND I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON....

~MASSHIROKAORU (IS GOING TO CHANGE HER NAME AGAIN...)


	13. Chuushuunomeigetsu

Chapter 12

"Put more work into those slashes Kaoru!" Yoruichi called over the loud clashes between zanpakutous. I won't get into full detail but Yoruichi agreed to train me and when she sees that I'm good enough then she will train me for bankai.

"Alright!" I shout. She made me spar with Yuu and he's not letting up at all. "Dang it Yuu! Let up a bit!"

"Yeah. Right. You need this more than ever! You lazy girl!" He retorted. Blocking was my weak points when I fight. Thats why someone always have to carry a first aid pack in tenth division. _I wonder how they're doing too..._ Right when I was lost in my thoughts Yuu got an opening and cut my shoulder.

"Crap! That hurt!" I screamed putting a hand on my shoulder; adding pressure to stop the bleeding. Unfortunately, he kept on attacking with swing after swing. I had only one hand to block. Yet, Yoruichi never called to stop.

"Keep going even when your wounded." Yuu advised._ Now he's going to be smart about it?! _I glared at him and took my hand off my shoulder. Putting my hand back on the zanpakutou. "Don't get all high and mighty!" I growled. Serious, I stopped being defense and started offense by swinging Chuushuunomeigetsu harder and harder.

After about two hours of sparring, Yoruichi finally called us to stop. She signaled Yuu to go back to Urahara shop. Then she called me over with a stern face.

"Yeah?" I questioned curiously. She said nothing for the first two minutes before heaving a big sigh. "You need to practice much much more. And, but this is just my opinion, you should cut your hair." _Well, that wasn't out of the blue. _ I thought sarcastically.

"Why?"

"Because I observed that when you were fighting with Takeshi over there you had to stop to either flip your bangs out of your eyes or move your long hair behind you. And that's probably gonna get you killed." _Ouch._

"I....Guess. I mean it's just **hair** right?" I shrugged. But she looked at me with an evil glint in her eyes; staring at Chuushuunomeigetsu, which was in my hands. "Y-Yoruichi?"

(**YUU)**

"Thanks Ururu." I said to the timid black haired girl. She nodded and went outside with a broom in her hands. I gave a sip of the green tea she gave me. Even though Kaoru is a little girl that doesn't mean she's not strong. Not once in that fight had she been able to hit a scratch. Just a couple of minor bruises, and a major one when she tackled me after I started to pick on her for being weak. The bruise was blue.

"We have costumers." I heard Ururu announce. _ Feh, they can't see me anyway._ I put the cup to my mouth and just started to normally drink. With the cup over my eyes I couldn't see the people that were coming in, but I heard them.

"This is such an odd commoner store..." A familiar voice said. A _very_ familiar voice said. When I realized who it was I sprayed my drink to the side. Where the little trap door—which was open—that led to the training place was. "T-TAMAKI!?!!?" I shouted accidentally.

"HUH?! W-w-w-who said my name!?" I heard him shout. Panicking, I threw the cup to the side –and into the trapdoor—I race to where they were. And there, before my eyes, were the infamous host club. _What the hell are they doing here?!_ I thought frantically. Unluckily for me, I forgot that they can see me. So I just stood there like a complete idiot watching the hosts look around the candy.

Finally, they see me. But I thought that they were looking passed me. "Whoa! It's Takeshi!" The twins shouted in surprise and in their usual unison. _Wait! They can see me?!_

"Wait! You can see me?!" I exclaimed.

**(KAORU)**

Yoruichi, after she suggested (or shall I say...FORCED!) that I cut my hair, grabbed Chuushuunomeigetsu and started to chase me down also trying to cu—chop my hair. "YOU'RE NUTS!" I shouted trying my best to out run her. Even though I know it's totally useless with the Goddess of Flash. And that's exactly what she's using.

"Kaoru. Just stop to let me cut your hair. Nothing to it." Yoruichi called calmly. _Nothing to my foot!_ I saw the ladder to go back to the shop. _Safe! _

Then out of now where, a tea cup falls from the trap door thing from above. _Holy S—_

It all went black.

**(YUU)**

"_Hey. Yuu," Kaoru called. "Yeah?" I replied. She looked up with a warning look. _

"_I know how much your memory sucks more than mine so I'm gonna tell you something. The hosts can see us." _

"_Of course I'll remember that! How can I **not** remember that?" I laughed. Her expression changed to Warning to irritation. "Just don't freaking forget you dumb butt!" She snapped._

Oh, how more forgetful can I get? "....Damn! K-Kaoru!?" I shouted to the back. Immediately regretting it. Haruhi took no time to quickly bomb me with questions.

"T-Tsu-chan!? Where is she? How's she doing? Where is she? Is she hurt? **Where is she**?!" Haruhi questioned with a worried look in her eyes. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came. "Takeshi-Senpai?"

"Kaoru is umm... Well, she's... Argh! Damn it!" I cried out frustratedly. "She's in the... basement... doing somethi—"

"YUU! Get an ice pack and a garbage bag!" I heard Yoruichi call. It sounded like she's coming closer... Oh NO!

"Y-y-y-y—" I stammered.

"Don't Y-y-y-y me! Kaoru's out cold because of _you're _teacup from the sky! Gosh this kids got a think skull." That last part sounded like she was talking to herself. The host turn their suspicious eyes on me.

"She's out cold?" They asked. I just replied with a nervous laugh.

Yoruichi popped into the scene with Kaoru on her back. The room became tense and everyone's eyes landed on Kaoru. I, on the other hand, was staring at Kaoru's hair...it was not down her back,but it was two inches below her shoulder and her bangs weren't messed up like before but now it was sorta neat and shorter.

"Y-y-yoruichi....?" I stutter.. I have a stuttering problem. She glanced at me before looking at the hosts.

"Can you see me?" She asked. Tamaki walked up with a serious face.

"What happened to Kaoru? What happened to you guys? You just disappear from the face of the earth all of a sudden and then show up here in black kimono type things. Now, Kaoru seems to be out cold from a magic flying teacup from the sky?!" He exclaimed. I nervously walked up and placed a hand to his shoulder.

"I guess you guys are pretty worried there..." I trailed off and turn my head to glance at Yoruichi. She seemed to get the message and nodded her head. I then glanced at them. "...If your worrying over _us _I guess you guys deserve to know the truth." Tamaki shrugged my hand off his shoulder and kept that same serious expression. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a big yawn. Confused, I turn to the source of the sound and saw that Kaoru woke up.

"The room is spinning more then when I got drunk.... ow..." Damn it Kaoru! Great time to mention that! Her eyes were a little cloudy but finally they cleared then she saw that there were people in front of her. "Crap." She looked around and looked down at herself. "What you are seeing is an —"

"They're going to know Kao." I interrupted her before she can saw something that's stupid and then making me explain more then I have to. I sighed and motioned the hosts to follow me. Yoruichi dropped (like literally _dropped_) Kaoru and walked the same way. Leaving Kaoru sitting on her ass like she just saw blue and green people.

After explaining everything and out main objective to coming to Ouran I waited to see if they had any questions (because I said that they can ask questions after I explain).

"So.. what your saying is that your Shinigami." Yoruichi, Kaoru, and I nod. "Your over 100 years old." Nods. "You were gone because you had to go back to the _soul society?_" Nod.

"So basically it's kinda like a Heaven?" Haruhi asked. Nod. One of the twins had an agitated look on their faces like he didn't believe us. Well, I wouldn't either if I were him. "Stop telling lies!" He snapped. Hikaru I think. "What the hell do you mean by _soul society?! Shinigami!? Zanpaktou?!_ Do you really think I'll believe that?!"

"I second that motion." Kyouya added. Of course _he _ won't believe it. Someone cleared their throat and jabbed my side. "Ow!" I hissed. I looked down at Kaoru who was the one who jabbed me. She just jerked her head to Yoruichi. Who looked like she had a plan. "We were going to practice shikai today anyway." She smirked. "Kaoru's that is." I heard Kaoru gulp beside me.

"W-w-w-why not Yuu's I mean he _is_ a higher seat then me...plus, he hasn't done shikai with **Seikakaze [1]** in a very long time..." She argued not wanting the future criticism from Yoruichi and worse in front of the hosts too. I smirked.

"Actually Kaoru since Yoruichi is training you after all you should practice shikai anyway." I smiled mockingly. She gave me a look that says _'I will kill you later'_ I just ignored her and stood up. "If you don't believe us then why don't we just come over here. We have all the proof you need. " I walked to the trap door that Yoruichi closed when she came it and kicked it open. I was about to take the ladder when someone pushed me in. "HOL—WHOA!" I screamed as I fell into the very deep "basement".

~Five Minutes Later~

**(KAORU)**

Everyone came in the big thing (I forgot what Urahara called it cause I wasn't paying attention) and saw that Yuu was laying on the floor with his arms sprawled and looking at the "sky".

"Is this your proof?" Kyouya asked. _He's not impressed at all.._ I thought bitterly. I frowned and walked up to Yoruichi. "So what's that plan?" I asked,

"Go over there and wait 'till I say then activate you shikai." She ordered. I obeyed and walked ten feet away where she told me to go. I look back at them and see that Yoruichi was telling them about the zanpaktou. She then turned to me. "START KAORU!" She ordered.

"ALRIGHT!" I shouted back. I unsheathed Chuushuunomeigetsu and shouted, "Kaihou no ikari! Chuushuunomeigetsu!"

Suddenly the air became damp and this cape that was down to my elbows and a collar an inch up my chin and parted in the middle but the collar was connected; the cape was black and had a light (almost white) blue lining. My zampaktou had those water droplets surrounding it with a dark blue glow around it. The blade had also turned from gray black to coal black.

"AH!" I heard Haruhi shout. I whip my head toward her but then this bright white glow comes from Chuushuunomeigetsu. I shut my eyes from the light because it was so bright.

The light seemed to go down then I find myself looking at this beautiful black lake that glowed a little red. There was the moon in front of me but it was a lot more bigger like it was right in front of me and it was red also. I looked around and so there was nothing else other then the lake, the red moon, and this skinny dead tree. But the tree held a creature. A wolf.

The wolf hopped to me and glared. It was a dark blue that was almost black and piercing bright blue eyes. "My master is a complete Dumbass."

Only one animal would say that to me...

It was Chuushuunomeigetsu.

**FOUR PAGES ON OPEN OFFICE! **

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT! AND I HOPE THIS WASN'T AS CRAPPY AS **_**I**_** THOUGHT IT WAS!**

**THERE WERE CHANGES MANY OF THEM ACTUALLY. **

**I HOPE I KEPT SOME READERS....**

**~MASSHIROKAORU IS OUT!~**


	14. What happened?

Chapter 13

"Chuushuunomeigetsu?!" I exclaimed. At the (mad looking) blueish black wolf. "Wait... did you call me?" The wolf give me a deadpanned expression before jumping up and kicking me with his hind leg. I don't see at all how this violent potty mouth was like me!

"No Dur Dumbass." He growled. "Now what I want to know is why your showing your Shikai to humans"

"Because, smart one, they wanted to see proof." I retorted.

"That Hitsugaya kid trusted you to _not_ do anything stupid and you reveal Shinigami to humans. What will Yamamoto think of that?" Taken back, I actually think about that. "Don't you think you would get in trouble. Didn't you work hard for the position of Third seat? Just because of a couple of humans that you met a couple weeks ago?" All there questions made my head hurt. It was true to all those statements but still they were living so its a shinigami's duty to protect. I repeat what I thought to Chuushuunomeigetsu who just kicked me again.

"Protect yes. But reveal everything? No."

My head dropped to look at my feet as he spoke the truth..even though Haruhi was _already_ like a sister only after a couple of weeks. His glare was like a needle going through me.

"Our time is up,you Dumbass." He insulted once again. "Learn from your mistakes damn it."

Then like a flash I saw that I was laying in a futon. Everyone was surrounding me looking down. Making me very unconfortable. I sit up and look at everyone staring at me. They were looking as if I grew a third eye, four noses, and two more heads. Yeah, they were staring at me _that_ weird. "W-what is it?" I ask. They didn't answer but just pointed to my hair and Yuu was pointing at my eyes. Curious on why they were looking at me like that (I mean really you'd think they are used to the green and red eye thing), I take a strand and look at it. A gasp left my mouth and my eyes widened considerably. The color of hair I was looking at was not a light green. But a...

**Black.**

"&(#(*%(&)!!!!!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "My hair!!! What—!? Hu—!?!" I stopped when Yuu cleared his throat. He handed me a mirror. I gulped and shut my eyes. Putting the mirror in front of my face I prayed to see a Kaoru. Tanned skin and red eyes.. _please _let me see my red eyes. They make me feel different and special. Instead I see...

**Blue.**

Outside a certain orange haired, red, and black haired shinigami were just walking around Karakura about to pass a little candy shop. Until they heard a disturbing yell come out of said shop.

"**AAAHHHHHH!!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"**

From the loudness of the yell all three nearly fell over. But considering the shop they shurgged it off and kept walking. Pretending they didn't hear a thing.

I wasn't the type to freak out over hair and crap like that but when you have green hair and red eyes and wake up to **black** and **blue** wouldn't you freak out? Especially when you take great pride into those different features? But hey I really couldn't help myself when I found myself in Tamaki's corner. "My..hair...my awesome..awesome..hair..." I whispered depressingly. Why am I so pathetic? It's just hair... I mean really..I can always just dye it back...

_**Pshh... that's what you think Dumbass.**_

That voice..is it..?

_**Yes Dumbass. Who the hell else?**_

CHUUSHUUNOMEIGETSU!

_**Yes?**_

Dude?! Did you do this?

_**Yeah..Pretty much. How else can I talk to you without pulling you in my world?**_

By not ruining my hair thank you!

_**Priss.**_

I growled and stand up. The people behind me (which consisted of the hosts minus Haruhi for some reason) placed their attention as I walked to the other room.

"YUU!" I shouted. Barging in the room without knocking. Poor manners on my case but when shall I ever care? Haruhi seemed to be there. But I just kept walking towards Yuu. "I need to get to the soul society!" He blinked.

"What? We've been only training for today!" He said taken back. "I know! I plan to come back! But I have many questions to ask! And I want to ask in person! Plus...I need to talk to Toshiro too.." As I said that a light pink dusted my cheeks. I hoped that Yuu didn't see that. But unfortunately he did and smirked.

"I knew you two would eventually miss each other." He said slyly. "Okay. We'll head after I tell Yoruichi." He left the room right after. Leaving me and Haruhi. Silence filled the room uncomfortably. Finally Haruhi got the courage to ask the questions she _needed_ to be asked and answered.

"Kaoru-san." Haruhi started seriously. "Haruhi." I replied with equal seriousness.

"Please. I need answers.."

"..!" I paused. "H-Haruhi...how about some other time.."

"No!" She snapped. I take a step back. "You need to tell me now!"

"Haruhi.."

I open my mouth to agree but..

"Kaoru! There's a problem!" Yuu shouted from the basement training place. "Just..come on Haruhi."

When I reach to where Yuu was; he had a guilty looking look on his face. I frowned.

"Well, for one main reason I have no Hell Butterfly. So we can't go through the Senkaimon." Yuu placed a hand behind his neck and looked the other way. "What about the way Ichigo and the others took?" I offered. Yoruichi, who was standing next to Yuu, shook her head.

"If you go that way than you might be triggered as ryoka." She explained. There was silence for a short amount of time before I made my choice. "Well, That's just how'll I do it then." I announced with a brave expression. I was nervous because Yamamoto has taken an action ever since the bounts invaded the Soul Society that there will be twice me security than before.

Yoruichi looked at me trying to see if I was anyway gonna reconsider but she found none and got ready to open the Dangai.

"Where are you going?" Haruhi asked. I smiled at her. "Soul Society. Where we came from."

"After Yoruichi got the Dangai ready we already filled the host club on what was going on but they _still_ seemed to not believe us. Gosh, Stubborn Hosts. "Fine." I said. "Don't believe us. But no matter what you say I'm not alive. I'm a Shinigami." With that I turned and flash stepped into the Dangai. Oddly feeling a bit more heavy then regular....

"HARUHI!" I heard Tamaki yell. _Haruhi?_ I looked back and saw Haruhi clinging to the back of my shihakusho. "What the hell?!" I exclaimed.

"You're not leaving until I get my answers!" He eyes were shut and she looked terrified. "Are you mad!? You're going back now!" I was about to turn around when I saw black and purple blobs coming closer and closer...!!  
"Aw Shit!!"

"What the hell is that?!"

"Kaoru! We only have five minutes to reach the end or we'll be stuck here _forever!_" Yuu screamed in terror as we sprinted faster to the light at the end. Haruhi, being taller than me after all, slowed me down a lot until the blob (which resembled a train) was only seven feet away! _Haruhi is probably the slowest runner I know! She'll never be able to run that fast!_

When Yuu noticed my slow running he took Haruhi from my back and placed her on his back. "Let's us flash step Kao!" He ordered.

"Yes sir!" With that we started to use flash step but every time we do the train like blob gets faster and faster. "Argh! Yuu! We have to go faster!"

"Damn it" He cursed under his breath.

"Wait a minute guys! What is that thing and what's going on?!" Haruhi questioned. She was frightened more than she has ever been and she was _still_ out of the loop! She needed answers for all her questions!  
"Haruhi! I promise that I'll answer all of your questions if you just hang on tight to Yuu and wait 'till we get to the other side!"

Understood, Haruhi nodded and looked forward, desperately trying to find a bit of light in the nearly pitch black tunnel.

Getting to the end was pretty easy than the beginning part but unfortunately we were in free fall when we got out. It was a sunny day in the Soul Society and the clouds were fluffy and white. What a great sight right?

…....**Unless your falling about 50 feet off the freaking ground!**

"What the crap!?" I shouted.  
"Hey stupid! Just use flash step!"

Oh right.

About ten feet off the ground I used flash step and saved my butt (literally) from falling faster than a bullet. Yuu the did the same thing and Haruhi was still safe on his back. The rukongai was quiet and that seemed normal like others. The sky was bright and there were only nice rare white clouds floating about the nearly clear sky, All seemed perfectly fine. The peacefulness made me think this was district 1. The place I first met Toshiro. I smiled at the memory.. but the buildings were beaten up and there were dirtied up areas too. I would think that District 1 would be cleaner. Then it hit me. Like a boulder to a fragile house window.

We were in district 78. The place Rukia, Renji, Yuu, and I grew up. I haven't been here in a long time! How nostalgic... brings back many fun memories.  
"Yuu! This is—"

"District 78..." He finished for me feeling the same feeling I had. I was wondering why this place was so empty though... I mean really, it's District 78 people. That's just plain weird for it to be empty and quiet.

"So this is the place you guy grew up in? It's kinda the opposite of what you told me about Kaoru..." Haruhi spoke out also looking around the oddly quiet district.

"I know...this is getting disturbing Yuu... What happened?" I shuddered. Every time I hear something crack or move. Were they scared? Maybe they think we were dangerous Ryoka... Or course the Soul Society wouldn't do anything...bad would they?

"Over there!!" I heard a familiar voice growl. I turn to the source and I see two figures flash stepping this way. When the two figures stopped I recognized them immediately. It was Ikkaku and Yumichika.

I smiled as I ran up to them. "Thank goodness you guys are here!" I rejoiced. "I was wondering what happened to everything! It's really unusually quiet!"

I waited for them to answer back but instead of an answer I got a end of a sword punch in the stomach. The force knocked me over fifteen feet away and I landed on my back.

"Ikkaku?! What the hell are you doing?!" Yuu blurted. Yuu put Haruhi down and ran up to Ikkaku but also got hit by the end of Ikkaku's zanpaktou. He got knocked to about where I was, coughing.

"Shi—hit!"

**[Haruhi Pov]**

I stood there terrified as Kaoru and Yuu just got pushed around by this weird bald guy, unable to do _anything_. It's times like this where I wish that I joined the Karate or some sort of defense team! But I was here alone with out Tamaki-senpai or the other Hosts! _Tamaki-Senpai..._ He was the one who told me not to do dangerous things like this. He was always there to help out when I did. Wait, I don't need to regret about it _now, _what's done is done and now I have to do something. Right when I was about to that man's voice interrupted.

"Who the hell are they? They seem weak Yumichika." I remember Kaoru and Yuu saying his name was Ikkaku. He was bald and has these weird red marks near his eyes. He was wearing the same kimono thing as Kaoru and Yuu too. Shouldn't he be an ally to them then?

"E-Excuse me... My N-name is Haruhi Fujioka and...I wanted to why you just hurt your own allies?" I was visibly shaking from fear after only one man just took down both Yuu and Kaoru with single blows on both. What the hell is this world?! Ikkaku scoffed.

"Allies?! We don't know who the hell these people are! Plus there was an order to attack anyone unfamiliar to us." He explained smirking. "That counts as you too." He unsheathed his katana and charged at me. My eyes widened. What was _I _supposed to do?! I had nothing to protect myself nor did I have a single bone in my body that will actually out run him. I shut my eye waiting for pain but instead hear this buzzing and clang sound to replace it. Slowly opening my eyes once again, I saw that there was a bright transparent blue bubble around me. _W-What?_ I thought shocked. Ikkaku looked as shocked as me so I'm guessing that this isn't common. The sound on groaning was heard next to me. I swung my head to the direction. Kaoru was up.

"Kaoru-chan!" I sighed in relief. "What's going on?! I thought you said that you guys grew up here!"

She stood up, wobbling a bit, and walked to the bubble. Kaoru placed a her hand on it for a second before getting shocked herself.

"AARRGGHHH!" She screamed in pain. "Aw! _Fricky fudge mitty mick!" _What a mouth she has. The bubble died out right after.

"Kaoru are you alright?" I asked worriedly. She groaned in reply. "Umm.. I'll take that as a no.." She groaned again. Then sat up.

"No I'm alright." Kaoru looked straight ahead at Ikkaku. "What are you taking about Ikkaku? We've been friends ever since I was in the eleventh division. We're _still_ friends when I became a third seat in the tenth division too."

The bald man glared at her. "Don't lie. We have a third seat in the tenth division already."

"I got demoted yesterday."

"Yeah right." Fury ran through Kaoru's now piercing blue eyes. But she kept it down. Very un-Kaoru-like. "We had this _same_ third seat for a couple of years." Confusion replaced fury.

"What? But I've was..." She trailed off. The tension became very high and the silence engulfed everything. All around us was floating dirt that made the scene western like.

"Prove it then." Was the only word to pass before Kaoru unsheathed her katana and charged at Ikkaku who did the same thing. When both shinigami were ten feet away from each other in unison they shouted,

"_Nobiro! H__ō__zukimaru!_"

"_Kaihō no ikari! Chuushuunomeigetsu!"_

**[Kaoru Pov]**

We both released our shikai and since Chuushuunomeigetsu is such flashy zanpakutō, mist was coming that made my shikai look blurry. It was only a minute before the mist cleared and Chuushuunomeigetsu

clashed with Hōzukimaru in an 'X' look. "You say your a third seat.. but I am too. Let's see if your skills match up to mine." Ikkaku smirked arrogantly. I scowled and pushed forward against his zanpakutō. But that barely budged since he was so much taller than me. Acknowledging that I was at a disadvantage, I retreat; flash stepping away.

"Damn it." I mutter. _Okay time to get serious. _"What's wrong little girl? Already realize that you'll lose?" He smirked again. I twitch. _LITTLE?!_

"I'll show you small!" I scream in rage then flash stepped above him. From experience, he turns around behind him. For a minute I consider that they really did forget me. But how? After all we've been friends since I was a seventh seat. We would be assigned the same missions most of the time too. Argh! No time to think about that now! Now I'm visibly above Ikkaku, I raise Chuushuunomeigetsu above my head. "**Gengetsu Nami![1]**" I shout; the water droplets surrounding my zanpakutō spreaded out and the glow brightened. I swung my zanpakutō down. Then a wave appeared heading full speed toward Ikkaku. As the waves rolled they started to take the appearance of wolves sprinting towards their prey.

Their mouths were wide opened showing sharp teeth. Although they are made of water their teeth is as sharp as a...a... something sharp. Whatever. No time for similes now.

Ikkaku finally noticed above him and with fast reflexes he flash stepped away before the quick deadly waves crashed into him. But because he moved water splashed everywhere also causing a crater about the size of a mini school bus.

"What?!" Ikkaku hissed to himself. Usually I would be cheering (being Kaoru of course) but right now, it was a very serious and that means I _have_ to get serious.

Wasting no time, I flash step to the ground in full speed aiming to kick Ikkaku. I missed as he dodged the kick. He looked like he needed to think for a minute but I recovered and dashed toward him. I swing my zanpakutō toward him. Just as it was about to hit I flicked my wrist and the dull side of my zanpakutō was about to hit him. I have every intent to question him if I win. Not kill him. Unlike what he's trying to do. Plus.. I don't think Haruhi will trust me after this if I kill my own ally. He raised Hōzukimaru just in time to block my attack.

"Your better than I thought little girl. Maybe you won't die in one shot as I planned." Ikkaku growled arrogantly.

"I won't die. Like I said before, I've known you for a long time. I know all your moves." I hissed monotonously. "And," I jump back. "**Don't call me little.**"

He responded by attempting to stab me and I was caught off guard but pivoted a little; he ended up stabbing my arm.

I winced. A gasp was heard behind me but I didn't need to know who. Or what the person was gasping about. Because **he **was in front of me.

Sharp teal eyes. Amazing spiky white hair. But the one thing that made me want to see my breakfast once again was the familiar face that was clinging to his arm. Remember that girl that forced me to stay in the host club when I wanted to leave? Yeah, Rose hair aqua eyes? Yeah, _her._

"Madarame! Stand down." Toshiro demanded. Ikkaku scoffed and flash stepped away. I plop to the ground and Haruhi runs up to me.

"Kaoru! Are you alright!?" She inquired worriedly. "Your losing a lot of blood!" Untrue. I was losing quite a bit but not a lot. What worried me was if..

**Did Toshiro remember me?**

"Toshiro!" A voice called behind. Yuu was awake. The anger on Toshiro's face was clear and he flash stepped in front of me.

"Hitsugaya..." I looked at him fearfully. He was glaring at me like I was the enemy. Like I just killed someone special.

Like he **hated **me.

Before I knew it I was kicked in the gut **_hard_**. So hard that it forced me five feet away.

"Toshiro! What the hell are you doing?!" Yuu stood up and ran to my side. Checking for anything bad. There was a trail of blood going down my mouth and I was clutching my stomach. "Don't tell me you don't remember us either!" He didn't reply.

"Yeah! Captain! Go kick her ass!" _She_ cheered in a prissy cheerleader way. The sound of her voice just made me want to strangle her and drown her in a cold cold lake. "I love you!!"

Hitsugaya's face turned red and he _smiled._

The world all of a sudden seemed blank and distant. It seemed like there was nothing else happening just me all alone in a black and white world. I didn't see the shinigami that appeared out of nowhere. Or when they captured us. Or even when Yuu and Haruhi called my name.

But the one thing I _did_ see was _her_ and Hitsugaya come close and..

I closed my eyes. Praying that this was not happening. That I was not here. That we never met the hosts. That not of this drama never happened.

* * *

*shotshotshotshotshot*

SUPPPEPEERRR LATEEEE  
and the is crappy too!!! D:

Go ahead be angry with me i have no excuse but that I was having a _**BIG **_writers and art block. So bad that I had to bang my head on the wall for insperation but that ended up with _more_ delay because I got a head ache O.o

I hope I kept readers... *criescriescreiscutcutcut* jk

**[1] gengetsu nami: roughly means Crescent moon wave.**

**Don't I just _suck_ at action scenes? I do don't I? Yes.. Yes I do. *shot* (Ed: Nerd...) Shut up Ed!  
**

I know you hate me but... R&R?

BtW: Ed is not Edward Elric Nor is it Edward Cullen (ick) he's my friend :/

~Icha-Ichi-Mailan-Chan (is bleeding to death)


	15. Bankai! Kaoru Vs Toshiro

Chapter 14

We all had our own separate cells.

They think we'll do something to escape. Ridiculous.

Inside each of our cells it was dark, damp, and more silent than the middle of nowhere. It was really hard to breathe.

I was curled up in the corner; completely unmoving.

They took away Yuu's Seikakaze and My Chuushuunomeigetsu. But of course Chuushuunomeigetsu wasn't really gone.

_**I told you.**_

_Shut up._

_**No-o-o-o you didn't listen to me. Now look where you are.**_

_I said Shut it!_

_**No! Not until you fucking think about what just happened!**_

_Watch your mouth. Jeez._

_**No.**_

_Asshole. _

I did what he _demanded_ and thought about it. Even though I didn't want to.

One. The entire Soul Society doesn't remember us.

Two. They think we are a threat.

Three. Toshiro hates me.

Four. I just took Haruhi far away from her home. Now she's completely confused.

Five. I owe her a lot of explanations.

Six. Apparently Toshiro has a girlfriend.

Seven and worse of all: There's no way out of this.

"Hey Kaoru." A voice called. Haruhi.

"Y-yeah?" I replied.

"What's gonna happen next?"

"I...Really don't know. I really hope at least one person remembers us.."

Yuu's cell scoffed. "Don't count on it."

I look up and frown. (like I wasn't doing that already..)

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Remember that cell phone Urahara gave us?"

I replied a yes and took it out. My eyes widened to what was said on the screen.

_Dear Kaoru,_

_Be careful of the girl with rose hair and aqua eyes. Her name is Rosemary and she is someone you do not want to mess with. She was banned and erased from the Soul Society from trying to take it down and rule it herself. Well, in your words Kaoru, she's a messed up bitch. So keep your cool and don't try to fight her alone. _

_Be careful,_

_Urahara_

_P.S She can warp people's minds and memories. Just a heads up. :)_

I deadpanned at the last sentence.

That explains a lot of things now. But now all that's left to unravel was why was she clinging onto Toshiro?

_**Someone's jealous. **_

_Am not. _

_**Yeah, right.**_

_Shut up!_

I got not response back.

Gah, I have no idea how he could _ever_ be like me! The least I would've done is say bye before leaving.

Then I realized something. Since they aren't watching us thinking we're powerless because our zanpakutō are gone we have a chance of escaping! Haruhi wouldn't be defenceless too, that bubble from before hurt like hell. I took the phone and sent a message to Yuu.

_Yuu, use kidou to break the cell. Make sure it's as quiet as we can possibly go. I'll take care of Haruhi's cell. _

I pressed the send button when the door opened and two shinigami came in. They looked at all three of us before walking away.

"They...Helpless...nobody on guard..." I managed to hear when they were whispering to each other. I smirked silently. Lucky! That'll make it easier for all three of us. I heard three knocks on my cell. Yuu said Yes to the plan. My smirk grew. Time to get things straight. Then I frowned... there might be some blood dropped. But one thing was for sure out of anything.

Keep Haruhi safe.

It was around one hour after sunset when I stood from my curled up position. I tapped my foot three times loud enough for both Haruhi and Yuu to hear. I heard shuffling and they tapped back. We came up with this communication thing so we know each other. Three taps for yes, I'm ready, etc. Two for ready? Etc. One for no or not ready etc. And screaming the type we were in the host club for help.

"Shakkaho!" I whispered. The red ball formed and broke my cell. Yuu did the same to his cell and I did it to Haruhi's. Like we were air we silently ran out of the cells and out to seireitei. It was quiet and we needed it to continue that way. We snuck into the small alleys and almost made it to the place that would be safe for us.

My little hideout for when Toshiro would be pissed at me. No one knew about it. Hell, no one could see it. It was hidden under a heavy looking boulder and that boulder was on top of the trapdoor that lead to all the secret passage ways that connected all around Seieritei. Yachiru helped me out of course.

Right when we were minutes away from the hideout someone confronted us, Well.. this totally backfires everything...

**Damn you luck!**

"Stop right there." I recognized that voice. Toshiro.

"No." I snapped turning to face him ready for a fight.

"Kaoru..was it?" My eyes widened. How did he know my name?

Not responding, I turned to the two behind me. "I'll make a distraction and you head toward that boulder. Just say my favorite thing in the world to make it work." Yuu nodded knowing what I meant and grabbed Haruhi heading toward the boulder twenty feet away.

Luckily, they made it and disappeared. My turn my attention back to the white haired captain in front of me.

"Yeah, Tsukamoto Kaoru, at your service." I said smart-ass like. He scowled at me. And drew his sword.

"Your gonna regret being a smart ass in your last minutes in life." He growled. I looked at him with no emotion at all. And drew my own sword I jacked from the guard.

"Your going to regret forgetting such an awesome person like me. Toshiro Hitsugaya. My objective is not to kill you. All I want is to explain."

"Different from mine. I am ordered to kill you. No, I _want_ to kill you." I felt a pang in my heart. I knew all the times we fought we bad but... him wanting to kill me? That makes me just want to break down right now. But I won't. I have to be calm and collected for this situation.

"Fine." I croaked. "Let's see you try. Kiri!" I swung my arm out and thick mist appeared. This is a special kid of mist. It's hard to breath in it and it's even more difficult to move. Only people with a water or air type zanpakutō can get through easily. Or close enough to easy. Now I know what your thinking. Oh, he has an ice zanpakutō it's basically the same as water and blah blah blah. No. Actually I tried this move before the mission to Ouran on Toshiro and he says that he couldn't see nor could be breath; plus he only moved about a foot. I rarely use this move unless I'm dealing with strong people such as now.

"What the?" Toshiro gasped. I ran toward his direction and swung Chuushuunomeigetsu at his direction but with a flick of my wrist I turned to the dull side once again.

Attacking a captain won't really help my situation right now but hey, it's all I got right now.

He apparently saw through my attack and used his sword to block mine. "Your not going to get anywhere attacking with the dull side." He smirked. Thinking that I was weak probably.

"I really have to repeat myself?" I frowned. In the wrong time my mist dispersed and he saw me clearly. I swear world if this is revenge to get back at me for cursing you I'm sorry! Hurry up and give my a _pint_ of luck now! All I'm asking! Just some help! Please! Ugh, screw you like the world have ever helped me before.

He jerked his zanpakutō away from mine and grazed my forehead making a line of blood vertically about two and a half inches long; blood dripping down.

Seeing this he smirked more making me scowl. "Bastard." I whispered before leaping backwards and glowering at him. Recovering quickly, I sprinted toward him zanpakutō draw in to my side ready to strike full power. No holding back. But I still refuse to kill him.

The light of the moon made a glare of light on both zanpakutō but on Chuushuunomeigetsu the light seemed to make it turn the blade bluer. Then remembered that Chuushuunomeigetsu is stronger at night.

"_Kaih__ō__ no ikari! Chuushuunomeigetsu!_" I shouted before the momentary mist and damp air came and my shikai was activated.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow then shook it away. He charged.

The next blows were just hit and misses. It was like a sparing match like before. Only with actual intention to kill me.

"Shikai already? That's disappointing." Toshiro said actually sounding disappointed.

"I work fast."

Hit. Miss. Hi—you get it. It wasn't until I got tired was when someone got hit. Unfortunately it was me.

He clipped my shoulder, part of my arm, and part of my chest.

It's funny how I'm bleeding badly and he's clean as a whistle. Wait not funny stop laughing!

Giving me no time to take a breath, he stabbed me in the gut. I felt the metallic taste of blood fill my mouth. I coughed it out. "Damn it" I breathed. Again, giving me now window of time, Toshiro kneed the same place he stabbed then struck my jaw with his fist. I fell to the ground coughing and hacking. Spiting blood in the process. I tried to stand but half way he kicked me once again and I flew back like crumpled paper. I was still coughing my lungs out and now there was a pool of _my _blood forming around me.

"Pathetic. You're all talk no action." He kicked me again. Whirling my body the other direction. Great, now both sides of my body is soaked with blood. "I wonder why we even bother to keep you alive. We can just kill you in a matter of seconds."

"Like I said before. I'm just awesome like that.." I managed to whisper with a childish smile. Making him scowl.

"After everything that you _just_ went through... you _still _manage to smile?"

I chuckled. "I can because someone taught me that I looked better when I smiled."

I remembered that time. It was one of the very memorable even if it was small.

* * *

_It was raining badly outside. This always happens when something bad happens to me. Like today. Today, one of my good friends that I had always been next to me died and we were burying her body on her favorite hill. "Akaru.." I sobbed after everyone left. Rubbing my eyes with my dirty sleeve. Making it irritated and making me rub it more. _

_After moping for hours on end I wanted to visit my other friend that I met not too long ago. _

_Toshiro._

_Taking the same why I took the first time I met him (luckily not getting lost) I saw him talking to his grandma. He looked as if he was leaving somewhere. When he was done talking to his grandma he turned his head and noticed me. _

"_You always have a habit of hiding. Come out and talk to me first for once Tsu-baka." Oh how I **hated** that nickname._

"_Hey! Toshiro! Stop calling me that! I'm not stupid!" I ran up to him slightly pushing him and glaring. He pushed me aside and noticed my puffy red eyes. Toshiro grabbed my forehead and pushed my head up. Staring at my eyes. I blushed at how close he was. "W-What?" I stuttered. _

"_Stop hiding it you've been crying." _

_I ripped away from him. "No I haven't" He looked unconvinced. "No! I haven't!"_

"_Don't lie to me Tsu-baka., especially when I'm going to leave for the shinigami academy." My eyes widened. I thought he hated the shinigami! _

"_You're leaving to?" I said sadly. What a day.. my good friend dies and now another is leaving to become shinigami like the others! My frowned deepened and my eyes started to water. Jeez, what else is going to happen?_

"_You should come with me." _

_Confused, I look up at him. "Hu—"_

"_I said you should come with me. For one thing you won't be all alone. You get to see all your friends that went to the shinigami academy too. And we can go together. That shinigami from before said you should go too anyway. _

_I know I should've smiled but for some reason my deep frown stayed. _

"_Stop frowning. That's not really the Tsu-baka I know. Smile, one, because you will make this gloomy world a little brighter and two because I think you look like a demented donkey when you frown. You look better smiling."_

_I giggled at what he compared my frown to. A demented donkey. Of course it's Toshiro that always did brighten my day. Even if he resorted to insults._

_

* * *

_

I didn't notice at first but there were stray tears escaping as I remembered this memory. He seemed to notice but just waved it off. Then Toshiro took his sword and placed the cold blade against my throat. I must've looked very pitiful if he didn't kill me right away. I mean, a bloody crying girl that was smiling, even if that smile was sad, would make me think twice before killing her. But that was me. Not Toshiro... hey I just realized that I've been saying Toshiro a lot. That would've made him mad, huh? I should stop.

Jeez, What happened the past couple weeks.

_**Hell, that's what happened Kaoru. **_

_Ha ha, that's true._

_**Well, I see you have enough energy for this.**_

_Huh? For what?_

All of a sudden I felt this wave of electricity going through my body. If this is Chuushuunomeigetsu than what happened to being a water type?

"Bankai." When those words left my mouth they felt as if someone was saying them for me. Like, I was in another person's point of view.

You can visibly see Hitsugaya's shock as I stood up from the puddle of red and my zanpakutō literally flew to my hands. Chuushuunomeigetsu's' blade grew and morphed until Chuushuunomeigetsu was in the shape of a scythe. The cape that was to my elbows grew and was now down all the way my back. Black gloves with metal plates was in my hands and white goggles with dark navy blue tint glass were on my head. The goggles made my vision better and helped me see better in the dark.

The scythe was double sided with a little blade the size of a large cat on the bottom and a massive one that was the size of my arm (if not bigger) on the top; the two purple ribbons that were also on my katana was attached to the top too. Oddly, enough it was as light as the unreleased Chuushuunomeigetsu. If I was hooded I could be the grim reaper. **[1]**

Hitsugaya glowered at me.

"You never said anything about a bankai." He growled, his anger raising by the minute.

"I didn't know either. But even if I did I wouldn't have been able to say anything with you throwing me around like a rag doll.

He scowled even more.

"BANKAI!"

Well, it's _definitely_ obvious that he _isn't_ pissed to the extreme. **[2]**

His bankai was released and now the gap between level isn't far anymore.

I steadied Chuushuunomeigetsu as Hitsugaya charged full force toward me with more killing intent than before. I closed my eyes and hoped to myself I don't have to kill him and that he would reconsider killing me. But I knew that that wouldn't happen.

I opened my eyes and charged at him.

* * *

Yuu and Haruhi walked along the narrow walls of various tunnels in silence they hadn't had a clue of where to go but it was better than being in a presence of a Captain that wanted you dead. When Haruhi had enough of the silence she took the time to finally get the answers she wanted that caused her into this mess.

But before she was going to ask she felt a wind blow past her. _We're underground._ She thought. _That can't be right..._

"Yuu, did you feel...that..wind..." Haruhi trailed off as she saw Yuu tumble to the ground with a blur of pink and black.

* * *

Whoa I updated! D| It's the end of the world!

Okay so i got GOOD excuse this time! (Well, Excuses... :P)

One my computer deleted _**all**_ my text documents (even my fucken school report...)

Two I was lazy (:P)

Three School is ending in two.5 weeks (YES.)

And Four and most importantly, **I was lazy ^^**

[1]= I attempted to draw her bankai and when i was drawing it she looked like a female grim reaper O.o

[2]= **KYOKUGENN! LOL i love katekyo hitman reborn XD**

Umm for those who will review can you answer this question:

Am i taking the story too fast?

I mean, this is only the 15 chapter and she _already_ has bankai. Some stories don't even have anything happening for 50+ chapters and the stories are fun to read...

And another question:

Are you enjoying my stories?

I will love to hear **honest** thoughts.

And lastly:

Any plot ideas?

The number one reason why i update slow is because i have no ideas. I just make it up as i type and then when i re-read i start all over because i thought that it was a piece of shit. :|

Anyway thanks for reading this and I am very happy for the loyal readers who keep reading even when i update slower than a snail on a hot dry day...

Xie Xie~

~IIMC :)


	16. Death

Chapter 15

Haruhi stood there as the pink and black blur was rolling around the floor with Yuu just yelling his head off.

"Ack! Get off of me whatever the hell you are!" He shouted angrily. The pink blob just giggled like a little girl. _A...little girl?_ Haruhi thoughts were jumbled now as her jaw dropped thinking that this blob-y thing was a little girl... wait, why would a little girl be in the soul society? Just as she thought that little girls shouldn't be a shinigami her thoughts ran to Kaoru's innocent eyes. Haruhi felt a wave of depression go through her. How did she get into this mess? Her curiosity was the fault of this. All she wanted was answers and now she was in unmapped underground tunnels while the only person to help her is being attacked by a little girl! This felt like another crazy day with the hosts. Only with life-threatening danger.

After what seemed like forever Yuu finally got the pink attacker off of him and now he was holding the back of her shirt while she hung off the air smiling idiotically.

"Hey there Yuu-chan!" Yachiru giggled happily. "Boy, are we happy to see someone else other than a skeleton!" _Skeleton?_ Yuu thought perturbed. Then reality hit him. _I thought everybody forgot about us..._  
"You can remember me? How? And why do you keep saying we?"  
"What do you mean silly? Of course we can! And I keep saying we 'cause Ken-chan's here!" If Yuu had water in his hands he would've done a spit take. But instead he replaced it with his own spit._ OH CRAP! _And he thought it wouldn't get any worse. "Kenp-cha—ann!" Yachiru shouted over her shoulder. After the echo of her shout was over loud foot steps come towards the group and kept getting louder and louder until Kenpachi and his intimidating aura popped up.

"Yuu? What are you guys doing here?" Kenpachi asked in what sounded like a tired tone. They must've gotten lost once again. Yuu, who was used to the intimidating aura of his captain, was relived as Kanpachi came and they remembered who he was too. But Haruhi was frightened and as stiff as a metal pole in mid-winter. Kenpachi seemed to notice. "Yuu, who is that?"

Yuu glanced at Haruhi with a '_its okay he's good._' look and said gesturing a hand. "This is Haruhi Fujioka. She's a human who came with us to the soul society. Unfortunately, at the wrong time..." That last part he muttered softly. But he forgot there was a person that was near that earshot.

"What's happening up stairs Yuu-chan?" Yachiru asked near-serious. Yuu stiffened as she asked. How come he has to explain everything every time something wrong happens?

Yuu put Yachiru down and said. "Everyone forgot about Kaoru and I."

"What? How? You guys are almost _everyone's_ friend! How can people just forget about you?" Yachiru shouted loudly in surprise. Yuu sighed and sat down. The three other people followed suit.

"Well, it all started with..."

"Augh!" I coughed as Hitsugaya's ice clawed into my skin once again. Since I have activated my bankai the fight was more even. Rather than a former third seat and a captain, it was now like a captain against a captain. Now, I'm not being cocky and saying that I'm captain level now (Yeah right, never gonna happen) but I'm very far from it. I was actually mediocre compared to Hitsugaya's experienced moves.

I threw Chuushuunomeigetsu,"Mangetsu! **[1]**" Then Chuushuunomeigetsu started to spin quickly in a full circle toward going faster and faster until you couldn't really see it anymore. That was the problem with Chuushuunomeigetsu's bankai. It wasn't a good melee weapon it was more a far range weapon, That was never my style.

Chuushuunomeigetsu finally hit the ground and ice slammed into the ground causing ice to spike up from the ground. Luckily (or unfortunately) I got a hit to Hitsugaya's arm. I silently cheered but kept my composure. In the same way it went Chuushuunomeigetsu came back to me automatically. Hitsugaya scowled at me.

"This is going to end now!" He shouted furiously.

"That's what you think." I retorted monotonously. But without warning I felt a sharp pain go through my chest. Was he that mad?

"Don't doubt me." His tone was like fire going through my body. And not in that perverted way people always say when they... never mine.

It felt like the air was being sucked right out of me. Like my lungs had just dried up right there. Was this the feeling of being stabbed? Than I promise in my whole life that I will never murder **ever. **The world became blurry and dark. My hand that was squeezing on Chuushuunomeigetsu hard let go and I felt my bankai de-activate. Was this really the end? Well, before I go the least I could do was say the one thing that I wanted to say these past many years.

With a sad smile I look up at Hi—Toshiro. "I.."

"Wait. They just forgot you? Just like that?" Kenpachi asked with shock in his deep voice. Yuu nodded solemnly.

"Yeah, we came her the first thing that happened was Ikkaku attacking us, they threw us in the cells, with no guards, a big mistake in their case, and we escaped. Oh, and Kaoru and Toshiro are currently fighting to the death." Yuu added. Kenpachi nearly fell back when he said that so bluntly.

"We should go and help her! She could be dead by now!" Haruhi shouted worried as she has ever been. Toshiro was a strong person and she knew that Kaoru would never kill him. No matter what.

"Haruhi we can't thnk negatively right now. She doesn't want us to go back to help her."

"And she never wanted me to come her but here I am,"

"Yeah, now your in deep shit like us."

"I know that! You think I want to be a fugitive where the people came just kill me," She snapped her fingers, "like that? But I came here to find out more about you guys, in these few weeks you and Kaoru were like my brother and sister to me." Tears started to irritate Haruhi's eyes.

See this, Yuu hesitated a bit. "I'm sorry Haruhi. But.."

"But nothing! She's fighting for us and yet we did nothing to fight for her! You saw how much Toshiro was looking at her. His eyes were filled with hate! I don't think he will hesitate to kill Kaoru!"

That was when Kenpachi interuppted. "Wait, that little Mr. Squirt hates Mrs. Squirt? Since when? Last time I saw them they were making googly eyes at each other." **[1]**

"No that girl, Rosemary, erased people's minds and replaced them. We think it's because of revenge but we're not entirely sure." Yuu replied.

Kenpachi nodded and stood up having to bend a bit down so his head doesn't hit the ceiling. "Well, replaced or not we're going up to save ex-Mrs. Squirt. And that's an order Takeshi."

"Yessir." Yuu stood and guided them to back to he entrance they took. Away from the start of the maze that started ten meters away.

**~Twenty minutes later~**

It took less time to get out of the tunnels than it did to navigate through them in the beginning. When they reached the trap door and left the tunnels they all saw the most shocking thing.

By now they were already at the part where I just got stabbed by a furious looking Toshiro.

"Kaoru!" Haruhi whispered fearfully.

"Kao!" Yuu shouted loudly but no quite getting our attention.

"Kao-Kao!" Yachiru cried sounding seriously pissed. Kenpachi looked indifferent and just kept watching.

**[Toshiro PoV]**

"That's what you think." That girl, Kaoru, said monotonously. There was a pang in my head. That has been happening to me ever since her and those two others came here.

When she those words something in me just _snapped_ and I flashstepped the quickest I have ever flashstepped before and stabbed her probably five inches away from her heart. Why was I so mad? The single look of her agitated me. It felt as if she had just killed someone special to me. But.. why was there this mocking voice telling me not to kill her and the other telling me she's evil. Her bankai de-activated and she laid there limp. For a second there I thought she had died but then she looked up at me with this smile. A _**smile.**_ When she was dying. What was wrong with her?

"I... wish you and and Rosemary are happy." She coughed blood and her eyes looked like they were dead... and she closed them. She laid there limp. I shook her. Then again. This part of me just wanted her to just wake up with that smile saying, "Sike! Ha ha ha made you panic didn't I?"

There was a pang in my head again.

"_Toshiro! Toshiro! Something happened to Kaoru!" Hinamori shouted worriedly. _

_He looked up from his huge stack of paperwork. "What happened?" He asked trying (and failing) to sound unconcerned. _

"_She.. Ack! Look! Come on!" She ran to him, grabbed his wrist, and dragged him to where Kaoru was. She laid in a pool of red liquid surrounding her. _

_Toshiro's eyes widened widely and he sprinted to Kaoru shaking her, "Kaoru! Kaoru! Hey, Tsu-Baka this isn't funny!" _

_With that last statement Kaoru jolted up with an angry look and a squashed tomato in her hands. "Damn it! My name is NOT Tsu-baka!" _

_Toshiro turned red. He took his index finger and picked up the "red liquid" and placed it in his mouth. It was Tomato juice. Now his face was red with fury._

_Kaoru grinned. "**Sike! Ha ha ha! Made you panic didn't I?" **_

HUH? What was that? Was that supposed to be a memory of something that didn't happen? I looked back at Kaoru again. Even when she was dead she still smiled.

_Toshiro and Kaoru went inside the fourth division wounded and hurt from a intense mission. Hanataro came out and guided them to a medical room. "Just wait here, okay?" Hanataro said quietly before leaving the room. Kaoru (who suffered the most damage) was grinning stupidly like a complete idiot. _

"_Why are you still smiling? You got shot in the arm!" Toshiro shouted (not to loudly) in shock._

"_Ha ha, of course. In cases like this the best thing to do is smile. It makes your day brighter, yes?" She smiled sweetly. Toshiro turned red once again._

"_...D-Don't push your luck." _

I got another headache that hurt so bad I clutched my head and dug my nails in trying to get the pain away. What were these headaches? Where did these memories come from? Why was the presence of this girl causing me so much pain?

"_Hey, Toshiro. If I died... what would you do?" Kaoru asked Toshiro sounding 100% serious. _

"_I'd dance on your grave." He said bluntly not looking up from his paperwork._

"_No. I'm serious." She frowned. He looked up._

"_I won't do anything cause you won't die before me." Her frowned turned to a smile. _

"_Will you tell me you love me if I do?" He sighed._

"_Sure."_

_I love you?_ Why would I say that to her?

_"Tsukamoto Kaoru." Kaoru says. Toshiro looks at her dumbstruck. "You know it's common curtosy to give you name after some else does." She says a bit sarcasticly since Kaoru don't know the the first meaning of manners._

_"Hitsugaya Toshiro." He replies. "okay your good to go." Kaoru looked at her,now bandaged, ankle. She have to at least return the favor.  
"Is there something I could do?" She muttered. "Huh?" She scratch in my cheek obviously blushing. "Like you were going to go to a store right?" Scratch Scratch "Yeah, Why?" Scratch Scratch "Maybe I could hold your bags for you.. i won't run! Just to return the favor! " The scratching stopped after he said, "Yeah Sure."  
The two walked to the store and got those sweet buns for Toshiro's grandma. They smelled so good! Kaoru just wanted to eat every single one! But she promised Toshiro that she wouldn't so she stayed by her promise. The man dropped the change but not in Toshiro's Hand.. These people were rude to him.  
"Hey you!" They heard stomping coming and before she knew it something big bumped to the back of Kaoru's neck. It was so strong that she was pushed to Toshiro and they both collided with the hard wooden planks. Kaoru's nose began to bleed. Gravity seemed to turn off and they was now floating. "Hey! Don't you think you should confront that! Stop crying!" The woman yelled. "I'm not crying let go of me!" Toshiro yelled back. He jumped out of her grip and ran. Not wanting to get lost Kaoru squirmed out of her grip, grabbed the bag and followed Toshiro. "Hey you two!" She called but we were already far away. __**[2]**_

Why were these memories suddenly becoming more and more clearer. Her name was Tsukamoto Kaoru and she and I met when she got lost in the woods from the 78 district. After what felt like forever, the memories stopped coming in an I stared at the limp body of Kaoru.

Did I really know her before? From another life or something? It really seems like it...

"Kaoru!" A familiar voice shouted. I look up and saw that blond boy that was with Kaoru sprinting toward us looking both furious and scared. "Kaoru!" He shouted one more time. The boy slowed when he reached Kaoru and crouched down to pick up her nearly dead body. He put two fingers in where her pulse would be and held it there for a full minute with nothing but hope and anger in his eyes. After the minute the boy's eyes widened, then they narrowed into a glare as he pointed them at me. I don't blame him. I just killed probably his best friend or girlfriend. He gently put Kaoru down and stood from his previous crouched position. He drew his sword, looking as if he was completely ready to maul me right now.

By now the girl that was with him came, and shook Kaoru with tears in her eyes. "Kaoru! Kaoru! Kaoru!" He repeated over and over. What shocked me the most was that Captain Zaraki and Lieutenant Kusajishi was there with them. They have been missing for weeks.** [3]**

I returned my attention to the furious blond (shinigami?) in front of me.

"This.. IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He screamed, charging full on at me. With serious intent to kill me. Jeez, is this 'Hey everyone! Let's go attempt to kill Captain Hitsugaya day?'.

I blocked the attack with Hyorinmaru (I was still in Bankai).

With the boy being so much taller than me he manage to push me down a bit, I was just staring in shock at him while he just glared at me with malice and hatred. There were tears in his eyes.

"Even if you considered her enemy, or if you kill her, Kaoru wouldn't want me to kill on of her best friends.." He muttered lowly. My eyes widened. What kind of person would wish tha—did he say best friend?

"**Even so.. I'm sure she wouldn't mind me putting you in a coma..." **

**

* * *

**

HAHAHAHAHHAAA! Two in the same month! Are you guys proud of me? 8D -shotshotshotshot-

Thanks for the people who still read this shit and like it! I love you guys! *Cue Moe Japan imitating France*

[1]= I can predict Kenpachi saying this XD can't you?

[2]= That was just a copy and paste from the chapter **"Kaoru and Toshiro's Past"** but i had to change it to third person. Some parts of it didn't make sense huh? -shotshot-

[3]= That was how long that they have actually been missing XD OH SHIT! I forgot to mention that in the chapter~! Well, me being a lazy person i am i will just explain it now while i have a donut in front of me being a lazy fatass (lol i am only 100 pounds XD).

Anyway, so Yachiru dragged Kenpachi to the tunnels of death (XD i hereby name them that... I'm sure Kaoru would've too.. i mean seriously where did the idea of a skeleton come in XDXD i am stooopid XD) and Yachiru with her bad sense in direction got lost for weeks. and they lived off Yachiru's never ending stash of snacks. :3 Da End.

So please review i love to here what you guys think ^^ oh, and main thing i would like you guys to answer...

**Am i making Kaoru a mary-sue? **

I know i asked that before be re-reading this chapter made me thing how much i think that Kaoru is a mary-sue... and as i mention before i _**hate/despise/strongly dislike**_ ) whatever the hell you guys like to say it) Mary-Sues...

So, Review Please!

~PEACE, IIMC'

**Extra:**

**Umm.. well this is dedicated to a classmate that recently died in my school from a fire. I wasn't particularity close with him... but he was a good person liked by EVERYONE in my grade. Even the grade above us. Even the teachers looked as if they had to held their tears. Well, his/my teachers mainly. (We had same teachers but different periods) Everyone cried their eyes out (including me but not as much as the others...)... This happened on out last week of school and now people aren't going to the end of the year feild trip because they are going to the memorial... June 18... also the same day as my birthday... I don't want Friday to come...**  
**RIP Joseph G. Rest in peace dude everyone in school misses you. :'(**


	17. Is she good or evil?

**[That's right gais im back! :D and with a twist that you would want to kill me for too :D so... read on mah tacos :D]**

Chapter 16

_Du—_

Hmm? Who was that? What a sec! Didn't I die?

_Wake up you Dumba—_

Ahh, Panicpanicpanic! What do I do! It's dark and all cold! Plus it smells like gross wet seaweed!

_Wake up you damn girl!_

My eyes jolted open and a bucket full sea water. I quickly sat up and spit all the that nasty salt water out of my mouth. "Uk.. Where am I... didn't I... die?" I whispered to myself.

"Why yes you did." A deep voice said from beside me, I turned to that direction to find myself face to face with a large man.

There was an awkward silence before..

"**Oh my gosh who the hell are you?**" I jumped up faster than a jumpy cat and landed a couple feet away from said man.

"How, nice. She doesn't know who I am. It's me. Chuushuunomeigetsu." I scoffed. Chuushuunomeigetsu was a **wolf** and was a lot meaner and 'asshole-ish'.

This Chuushuunomeigetsu had tannish skin short dark navy hair and dark blue eyes. Damn me for saying it but Chuushuunomeigetsu was smoking as a human... furry.. (he still had his wolf ears and tail).

"Then.. where am I then?"

"Because you died I somewhat turned into my human form.. and we're in a weird happier version of my world." That doesn't make any sense!

Wait.. lemme recap..

Toshiro killed me.. and that was the last thing I saw before it became completely black.

"Chuushuunomeigetsu. Is.. there anyway I can come back to life?" I crawled back over to him. He looked down at me and frowned.

"I'm not God or anything Kaoru. I can't just make you open your eyes and call you alive. You.. should've fought back when he stabbed you Kaoru." I couldn't. I just couldn't fight back Toshiro. It was hard enough have to activate bankai against him.

"I couldn't Chuushuunomeigetsu! Even you know your self that I couldn't do it! But I wish I did now! Haruhi is stuck in seireitei and Yuu is probably in a rampage right now! Because of me.. its all my fault!" Suddenly tears started to fall from my eyes. "I have so m-much to fix.. I c-can't just leave all my mistakes for them to clean up!" My sobs got louder by each sentence and I choked on my words. Am I finally acting my age? It didn't feel all the awesome to...

I don't care if I have to die at the end. I just want to fix all the mistakes I made before.

**[Yuu's PoV]**

Before I could even make another move I was pinned down by Yachiru. And Toshiro was blocked by Kenpachi, Yachiru was yelling at the top of her lungs that I shouldn't attempt to hurt anyone or we have to do something about Kaoru. How? She's gone! She just **died** in front of us! There's no way to make a_dead _dead person come back to life! Or.. back from the after after life! Oh you know what I mean!

"Give it up Yachiru! There's no way we can save her _after_ she just died!" I shouted at the pink haired shinigami.

"No! No! We can get her to the fourth division! Just don't kill pipsqueak!" She shouted back.

"I won't kill him!" I struggled under her. You'd think it would be easy but she kept jumping and stomping on my hands and legs.

"Kusajishi! What are you doing trying to help her? She's dead!" Toshiro also struggled as Kenpachi blocked all his attempts of movement.

"Can it pipsqueak!" I growled angrily glaring at the short captain.

"Both of you shut up!" A new voice shouted furiously. We looked at the source and saw a teary eyed Haruhi glaring at all of us.

"Even if she's dead we have to help her somehow Yuu! And you're the cause of her death Hitsugaya! Maybe you don't remember you two used to be absolute close best friends!" She yelled at the two of us. I nearly forgot she's here. But.. what she said was right..

"Yachiru get off of me." I said quietly. She stopped her jumping and stomping and got off. I slowly rose and walked towards Kaoru's body, staring sadly before picking her up and walked toward the direction of the fourth division. Haruhi following behind.

**(Kaoru's PoV)**

"W-Would you stop crying already?"

"I-I-I can't!"

"Jeez! I hug you and your still crying? You know I'm bad at this stuff!"

"I really wanna stop but I feel so useless and sad right now!"

**Slap!**

As soon as that slap hit my tears stop and I just stand there with a stinging cheek and hiccups. "T-Thanks I needed that.."

"I can tell. Look. I can't get you back to life. But I can let you be a ghost like thing and fix the things you did. Don't ask me how. I just can. But in the end you end up dead anyway."

I practically slap my forehead. We just went through a whole 15 minutes with him attempting (and quite failing) at making me feel better for nothing? Jeez, Chuushuunomeigetsu can be really stupid. Again guys, I have **no **idea how he is supposed to be like me.

"Okay, then do it now!"

He nodded. "Close your eyes." I obeyed. Suddenly I felt like cold wind hit my face and I felt like I was being lifted from the ground.

_Okay, you can open your eyes now._

Slowly, I open my eyes and look around. Then I grinned to myself when I see I was in the tenth division. How Nostalgic! I almost cheered if it wasn't for the fact someone was coming inside the room. I gasped and dove under the table that was behind me.

"Damn it! She wasn't supposed to die!" A female voice whispered. I didn't really recognize that voice but it sounded really familiar. "How am I supposed to change everything back if she died? Damn damn damn!"

Jeez they have a potty mouth.

Curious on who it was I stuck my head out of the table and saw none other than Rosemary herself. Frowning I glare heatedly at her. She was the cause of all this! I should just attack her and get answers now!

Right when I was gonna do my plan she pulled off her hair...

**What?**'

I slammed my hand over my mouth when sea green hair spilled out that wig and when she turned around her aqua hair was now a red color. Why.. did she look like the old me?

"Damn it.. I was only trying to get a small revenge not kill her..."

Who did she kill... wait.. so far the only people that died was me. Was Rosemary talking about me? What was going on?

Stupidly my leg twitched and hit the wooden wall behind causing a loud _**Bang**_ when it hit.

Rosemary gasped and drew her zanpaktou.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" She shouted. Crawling out of the table, I stand and look at her with a blank face. Her eyes widened when she saw me, she dropped her sword, and ran to hug me. Why is the person who ruined my life hugging me?

"Big sister your alive!"She cheered. Big sister? She's... crazy isn't she.. "I thought Hitsugaya killed you!"

"Hitsugaya? Don't you mean _Toshiro?_" I spat knowing that Toshiro let's her call him that. "And yes he did kill me. I'm just a ghost here. I _did_ die. Thanks to _you._" Every word I said was spat with pure anger and malice. "And are you crazy? Why'd you call me your sister?"

She was silent when I pushed her away. Her head was pointed to the floor so I couldn't see her eyes.

"Hey. Hurry up and explain yourself."

"My names not Rosemary. It's Kairu. And.. I bet you don't even remember me."

"I don't I ever met you! That is until the host club and until you made your _boyfriend_ and everyone else in the soul society forget me, and Yuu, and hey, let's not forget that it was you that drove Hitsugaya to kill me!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it to go this far! I just wanted my revenge..."

"What the _hell_? Revenge? That's what all this was about? What exactly did I do to make you hate me enough to do this?" Her head rose up and she glared back at me.

"**You made people forget me.** And I wanted you to know how it felt. Don't you remember Kaoru? Your own little sister?"

My eyes widened. I.. had no siblings. I don't have any guardians. How is this person my sister?

Taking my silence as a 'continue' she did such.

"We used to live together and did everything. That was until you mean Takeshi Yuu and he made you forget about me. I was all alone while you made friends and _ate._ I was lucky I didn't actually start getting hungry until much later. But then when I came in the academy you were already a seated officer in the eleventh division. And before, all I wanted to do was give you a dose of what you did to me.. but then things got out of hand and that full-blown fight went with you and Hitsugaya.. I wanted to stop it but I couldn't. My zanpaktou was still weak from changing and manipulating everyone's memories.. I..I'm really sorry.."

I just stood there silently not glaring anymore. Just this wide-eyed stare was directed at her.

Was it bad thing that.. I actually believed her?

* * *

There's only three words that described this.

**Late. Short. Crappy.**

I'm so sorry guys! Please forgive me! :(

School started for me today (and my schedule is absolute crap and i hate it :() so updates will be slower..

ANYWAY,

The story is coming to a close and i bet your so sad! (*crickets* Not really) Well then... :(

Anyway, I want your opinion on things! Please answer these questions if you answer yes to the first question!

**1. Would you want a sequel?**

if you answer that question yes then please go on. If no the door is over there! :D And thank you for reading until the next ending chapters :D

**2. My friends wants me to write a story for her OC Haruka (Damn.. she stole my pen name D:) so would you want the OC pairing of:**

**HarukaXToshiro or keep it KaoruXToshiro? (P.S If i do make a sequel it's not gonna be a crossover D: I know sad right?)**

**and lastly (this is more of a statement..)**

**3. i think when i go to high school i think i will stop writing for fanfiction.. because high school i gotta step it up with my studies. i gotta get into a good collage :) so.. yeah... :)**

Anyway! Please help me out and answer the questions!

Thanks guys for sticking with this story :D And i give all you virtual pie! (don't like pie? I give you a virtual cookie :D)

Again thanks~! :D

**My new name! Triggerhappy Panda~ (is hugging all the people who reviewed for her story and is reading this right now! :D)**


	18. Hosts!

Chapter 17

(Yuu's POV)

It felt like a funeral. But I guess in a way it was. Unfortunately, the only people who are actually sad is Haruhi, Kenpachi, Yachiru, and of course I am. I'm carrying her dead body for pete's sake!

There were shinigami looking like they were going to attack us right now but thankfully Kenpachi glared at them enough for even the toughest shinigami to back off.

But I think it was the rare look of sadness he had in him.

I know... OOC right?

But even if it's Kenpachi **anyone **would be depressed and sad if they know that Kaoru died. That little girl was close to very harmful but in a way she was as innocent as a child. She was **my** little sister.

Finally, we reached the fourth division, the weather changed to the same feeling of the moment. Cold wet rain falling and, to me, feeling like many needles hitting my body. I was hoping that the fourth division would be like before, smile at us, ask us "What happened this time, Yuu? Kaoru?", and happily of not willingly help us.

But this time we were greeted with fourths in a barricade with zanpaktous ready for fight. Curse the man/woman/whatever that had the freaking zanpaktou that was about to do this!

With rain falling down my face, I put Kaoru's body on the ground and ready my zanpaktou. Not realizing a fire zanpaktou like mine will be useless in the pouring rain. Screw it. I'm going down with a fucking fight.

Yachiru and Kenpachi followed suit, which caused the fourths to back down and step back.

"Now, Now... No need for a fight." a soft voice said in the back of the barricade. Said barricade broke apart in the middle and all the shinigami crashed and bumped into each other clumsily still a bit shaky from the menacing glare from Kenpachi. Reveling Captain Unohana walking toward us with that smile of hers. "And who are you?" That smile was gone and replaced with that fake one that scared the living crap out of everyone, with her eyes that seem to drill holes right into you.

"Takeshi Yuu." I said quietly. I set my zanpaktou to aim right at her incase she tries to do something funny. Unohana chuckles to herself, places two fingers to my blade and lowers the katana.

"Like, I said. No need to resort to violence." She leaned in close to my ear. "I haven't been affected by the mind erasing. I know who you are. I'll help you. Just play along alright Takeshi-kun?"

My eyes widened, I felt like a ton weight has just been lifted from my shoulders. Thank the heavens for Unohana!

"We want you to help us with our friend." I demanded. Unohana doesn't look like she was taken back so she just nodded her head.

"Alright. Pick up your friend and lets see what I can do." She turned around but I shot my arm out to grab a hold of her shoulder. Then I shook my head sadly.

"No, We just need to get her out of the rain. She's..." I took a big gulp. " Already passed." The air became tense. Unohana tried to keep her motherly poker face but it was easily read that she was shocked.

"...H-How?" She managed to choke out.

I was so close to just screaming out, 'That damned Captain Hitsugaya killed her!' but Unohana looks distressed enough... she doesn't need to know that it was a Captain that killed the hyper ball called Kaoru.

"She lost a fight." Was all I said.

Those four words lingered in the air for a while. 'she lost a fight she lost a fight she lost a fight she lost a fight' seemed to echo in my head.

Where was the hyper ball when you actually needed her to be a hyper ball?

(Kaoru's POV)

".. So, now that we have that settled, how about you, you know, **make everyone remember me and Yuu?**" I said a little too angrily. Sure, yeah, I believed she was my long lost sister from a really badly written fan fiction but still, who wouldn't be pissed to the extreme?

Kairu scratched the back of her head in a nervous manner. "Yeah, about that-" "_Don't about that_ me! No beating around the bush! Straight on tell me or I flip out." I snapped, can we end this nightmare yet? I just wanna know that I won't killed in my sleep if I try to go home. Plus, what the hell happened to Haruhi? We seriously need to get her home! "Okay, okay, I can't. Unless someone that was affected remembers you or that kinda cute blond friend of yours." Oh jeez, she better not be hitting on him.

…..

? "What the hell do you think we were doing these past hours?" I shouted full on at her until I had to take many steps forward towards her.

"I know! That's what is so complex about my zanpaktou!" "C-Complex? You mean stupid right? Majorly stupid?" "Excuse me!"

"You are excused! Know fix this!"

"I can't!"

"_I can't_ nothing! It's **your** zanpaktou! You know how to handle it!" "That's kinda not the truth! I don't know how to control this zanpaktou!"

…

"YOUR A NOOB TO YOUR OWN ZANPAKTOU? H-H-How?" Kairu placed a hand on my shoulder.

"That's the almost complete truth...calm down sis." I shoved her hand away, with a growl.

"I don't think you are in position to talk to me that causally." There was a tense moment before I sighed deeply. "Make yourself useful. Help me. You're not in a position to say anything against me. Now come on. I think I now where my body is." "...But We're Shinigami. We're already souls."

"Just shut the hell up and we'll be buddy buddy by dinner time."

(Yuu's PoV)

Usually, when I'm at the 4th division I am almost always greeted with happy greetings or 'Hey look one of the 11th division that doesn't actually beat us up!' but today, I got scared looks and full on glares. I've never would've thunk that the 4th shinigami could give scary glares. Even Hanatarou seems to be half glaring at me. It was seriously getting uncomfortable.

Like they were gonna attack at any given moment...

"Boy," Unohana called to me. "I have to run some errands first. Just stay there... and hold on to your friend there.."

I simply nodded and stood awkwardly in the middle of the glare fest. Haruhi, though, seemed to be completely unfazed but the heated glares and frightened looks. All she was looking at was the ground in silence. I wonder... if she has ever been in a moment where you see your own loved one die right before your eyes... I doubt that.

"Haruhi... I'm really sorry that we dragged you into this.." I whispered hoarsely. She looked up from the ground and stared right into my eyes. Her brown ones looked dead. Like there was no more life into her.

"No.. It's my fault. I acted out of character and did something completely stupid and rash. I—I'm sorry..." She croaked. "But right now don't be worried about my being... Kaoru needs the attention."

I smiled as best as I could. And gently laid a hand on her head.

"You're a strong girl... I promise you can see the world of the living again." I stopped looking at her eyes. And stared straight ahead. Making that promise a mission.

I heard a choked sob.

**CRASHBOOMBANG!**

Everyone's head shot up at the loud noise, that seemed to be coming from outside. There were many many muffled multiple screaming out there along with more crash boom bangs.. Did I just say that with a straight face? I'm going insane..

"HARUHI!" That was the first shout to not sound muffled. Wait, did the person know Haruhi? I looked at the body in my arms. She and I were pretty much the only people... Unless..

A small blur rushed into the room causing the wind and rain to pour in, the small blur continued to be a blur until it was in front of me and Haruhi.

"H-Hunni-Senpai?" We exclaimed. H-How the hell did he get here? I know these people are rich but even that one Bill Gates person couldn't get into here unless he died!

"Hunni you didn't die did you?" I shouted without thinking. Bad habit of mine I can't help it.

Hunni stood up and looked at us with serious eyes. His face twitched.

"H-H-H" twitch twitch. Then in a millisecond that seriousness vanished and he ran into Haruhi's arms sobbing. "HARU-CHAN! We were so worried about you!"

"It.. Really is Hunni senpai!" Haruhi exclaimed hugging the small upperclassmen eagerly, over joyed to see a familiar face from her own world.

The doors slammed some more and in came Mori with two smallish shinigami on his back. The two looked like they lost their zanpaktou and were currently pounding Mori attempting to stop him from coming in. and failing pretty badly cause he was speed walking quickly to a sobbing Hunni. Never had I ever seen Mori so... scared? Angry? I couldn't tell, but there was this expression in his eyes that was a emotion I couldn't tell.

Sirens sounded, when there was a loud explosion blowing the entire wall up and completely destroying it leaving no trace. Then there stood Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru lined up and looking as if they just ran hundreds of miles...Wait, minus their current looks... how the _hell_ did they be able to blow an entire wall? They're just humans! Hold on a sec... Shooting my arm into my pocket I pulled out the cell phones that Urahara gave us a while ago (Remember? The ones that were introduced a long time ago but you never heard anything about them? Yeah they finally get a spotlight!) and pulled up the camera mode. Before the three could move, I snapped a photo and the picture popped out instantly. But instead of a photo it was a silhouette of them with a color shading it. There was a key on the side of the screen that told which color meant what, their color was dark forest green. A.k.a the color of unknown.

_What the hell? How is there such a thing as unknown reiatsu? _ I thought to myself, staring at the picture with shock. _But then again when we first met these people we always sensed their strange reiatsu, but that still doesn't explain why they were here! W-Whatever! Get a hold of yourself Yuu! Look pro here!_

The voice of Hunni broke my train of thought. "Oh there you are Yuu-chan! C'mon! You have to come with us! Hurry we have no time to...to..." He's voice trailed off, and his eyes widened. Wondering why he just stopped mid sentence I look at where his eyes are looking at.. only to look at the body in my arms.

I shake my head. "Hunni, its a long story. Let's go, you said we have to time to lose." Hunni shut his eyes tightly and shook his head also. "O-Ok. Let's follow Takashi!" He ordered running to the tall stoic boy, who managed to know out the two shinigami that were on his back.

Shifting Kaoru to my back, I grabbed Haruhi's hand and drag her to the other three hosts who were defending themselves from the never ending line of shinigami that were attempting to attack them. Tamaki instantly saw Haruhi, pushed the nearest shinigami and tackle hugged Haruhi with so much force they almost fell to the ground. Without hesitation, Haruhi hugged back. Right when their eyes landed on Haruhi, they all pushed the shinigami away from them and got into a big group hug, each one of the hosts thinking;

_The family's back together again!_

I cracked a smile at the scene. Then frowned as I glance at the only family _I _had. In most of the stories I've heard from people who have been in situations like this they always say that the faces of their (now dead) friends always looked peaceful. But, Kaoru's looked like she's having one hell of a bad dream. Only without the screaming crying and thrashing around.

I shake the thought out of my head. The hosts were done with their reunion and were now staring at me and the body in my arms with disbelieving eyes.

"It's a long story. Let's.. just try to get you all home... and maybe find a way to get all these memories out of your minds.." I said so softly it sounded like a soft whisper.

"No!" Haruhi shouted. Everyone stared at her confused at the sudden outburst. "Yeah, I know this was a really traumatizing experience but... we don't want to forget about you guys.. especially not Kaoru.." Her voice pained at the sound of her name.

"I agree with Haruhi." Kaoru spoke up. "Maybe it might be a little awkward for people to say my name for now on.. and even if the rest of us don't know the full story of what went on, we still want to remember you guys..."

"... and your a part of the ouran host club whether you want to or not." Hikaru continued.

Tamaki, who was still squeezing the life out of Haruhi, also added with a big smile, "And we expect you to remember us too!"

There was a big sqeeze in my chest, and I felt as if I wanted to cry happy tears. But instead I smile brightly and walk towards them.

"..Let's... get you guys home.."

* * *

**D'AWW. THIS SUCKS ARSE D:**

**..I know. And I am soooooooo—wait. Never mind. Don't forgive me I deserve to get my house bricked.. (but not today, my basements flooded right now.) This is so late... and I am super sorry D:**

**This was actually done a few weeks ago.. but because I was unhappy with the result I revised from head to toe. :( and I am very sorry... But hey! Look at that! A kinda not**

**cliffhanger! And its also happy and sappy! :3**

**but I figured.. if I keep going on with this pace, I'll never get a sequel done before I go off to high school... so I guess I'm just gonna end it with you (hopefully) satisfied. But because that probably wont be done in a while. I'm just gonna give you a quick spoiler. **

**. :) **

**I hope you can('t) read that :D  
**

**Thanks for everyone who read this story. But I don't think I'm gonna stop writing fanfics... maybe long ones like this (psh long? Some people can write over 100 chapters :O) I don't have the patience or time to write that long a story D: but maybe, like, one shots? XD **

**I love you all and hopefully... you like me even tho just a little :D**

**~Hau~ THP says baiii~ :D **


End file.
